RAIN
by ScarletSky153
Summary: Chapter 4! Masih ada setahun lagi untuk dilalui. WARNING: AR OOC. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno slight DraSaku. Mind to RnR? HIATUS!
1. PROLOG

**RAIN **

Disclaimer :

All HP chara is belong to Mrs. Joe, and

All Naruto chara is belong to Mr. Kishimoto.

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship

( Genre berubah seiring cerita )

Summary :

All's about friendship,

Human's Love,

Brotherhood,

About believing,

And Truth.

WARNING :

OOC, Miss Typo

**-Prolog-**

Hujan, awal dari takdir baru,

Takdir yang memihak kepada sepasang anak manusia,

Yang terpaksa untuk dipisahkan,

Dan, bertemu kembali untuk waktu yang lama,

Dengan perbedaan,

Melawan dan Dilawan,

Melukai dan Dilukai,

Meninggalkan dan Di tinggalkan,

Hujan, bagi mereka, adalah sebuah tanda,

Dari sebuah takdir

* * *

Jezz...

"... kau terlalu lemah!"

"Jaga omonganmu, teme!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Kita ini ninja, Naruto! Kita harus melindungi diri kita sendiri demi bertahan hidup, dan itu tidak akan terwujudkalau kita lemah!"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Dia benar. Aku... lemah."

* * *

CTAR!

"Dia butuh perlindungan lebih dari sekedar apa yang James dan Lily berikan!"

"Tapi dia tidak selemah yang kau kira!"

"Dia masih anak-anak, Sirius. Dia masih 13 tahun!"

"Ya, 13 tahun dan mengalami banyak hal lebih dari pada kalian !"

"Sudahlah, Sirius. Proffesor benar."

"Tapi-"

* * *

Jressh...

"Sakura! Jangan pergi... tolong..."

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku hanya akan membebani kalian..."

"Ta-"

DUK!

"Maaf, Naruto. Sayonara..."

Ia lalu mengadahkan kepalanya, memandang hujan dengan mata menerawang..

"Sayonara... Konoha.."

* * *

"Kau?"

"Ya, aku. Kenapa? Rindu?"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku... butuh... tempat tinggal... tolong..."

"..."

"Please... aniki..."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau. Masuk!"

"Thanks, aniki."

* * *

"Sakura?"

DEGH!

"Kau Sakura, bukan?"

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu." Suara dingin terdengar.

"Bohong! Kau Sakura, 'kan? Jawab!"

SRET!  
"Maaf, tapi aku bukan Sakura..."

"BOHONG!"

"Namaku.. Rose. Rose Potter."

* * *

Crassh...

"Tolong.. kembalilah..."

"..."

"Sakura, kami merindukanmu..."

"..."

"_Aku _merindukanmu..."

"..."

"Kembalilah..."

"Untuk apa?" dingin... dingin sekali suara itu...

"Karena... aku mencintaimu, Sakura..."

CTAR!

* * *

"Sampai bertemu kembali... aniki."

"Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan membuatku cemas."

"Hahaha, yang harusnya di khawatirkan itu kau, tahu!"

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah aniki, sampai bertemu nanti!"

* * *

"Tadaima..."

BUK!

"OKAERI!"

"Okaeri... Sakura..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

TBC

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

Gimana? Garing-kah?

Hehehe... ini fict ketigaku yg cross over,

Need your REVIEW please!

_Next : Chapter 1 – Awal dari Keputusan._

"_Aku tidak bisa selalu seperti ini, Naruto."_

"_Ta-"_

"_Kehadiranku hanya akan menyusahkan kalian..."_


	2. Awal Dari Segalanya

Disclaimer : All Harry Potter's chara is belong to Mrs. Joe, and all Naruto chara si

belong to Mr. Kishimoto.

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship/Romance (genre bisa berubah seiring cerita)

Summary : Sakura merasa dirinya berada di paling bawah, merasa terlemah, dan tidak dihargai. Lalu, keputusannya mengubah hidupnya.

p.s : disini, Sasuke tidak pergi kepada Orochimaru

Data Umur :

Harry Potter dan seangkatan : 14 tahun

Naruto dkk : 15 tahun

Kakashi : Sekitar pertengahan 20-an

Dan yang lain mengikuti

WARNING : OOC, Miss Typo? Yang pasti nanti Natsu jarang update XP

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

But...

ENJOY!

.

Chapter 1 – Awal Keputusan

.

"Aargh! Kakashi-sensei lama sekali~"

"Berhentilah mengeluh, dobe! Kau ini berisik sekali!"

"Biarkan! Salah sendiri Kakashi-sensei lama!"

"Kalian berdua. Diam."

Suara datar Sakura menghentikan 'aktifitas' mereka berdua.

"Ah, Sakura-chan sudah datang? Kupikir terlambat.."

"Tentu saja tidak. Walau kemarin banyak sekali pasien yang harus di tangani, tetap saja latihan bersama ini tidak boleh asal bolos saja."

"Hmph."

"Oh, diamlah, tuan Uchiha!"

"Apa, dobe?"

"Teme!"

"Kalian berdua bisa berhenti? Jangan membuat kepalaku pusing."

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung memandang Sakura yang sedang berdiri menyandar pohon dengan gaya tenangnya. "Jezz, baiklah." Dengan perkataan itu, Sasuke lalu mengikuti Sakura, berdiri di sebelahnya.

Kesal. Itulah yang sekarang Sakura rasakan. Kenapa Kakashi-sensei mengadakan latihan rutin sesaat setelah ia mendapat pekerjaan yang lumayan berat?

Lalu, mereka bertiga menunggu dalam diam.

Sampai...

Sekitar dua jam kemudian, baru guru yang ditunggu-tunggu itu muncul. Seperti biasa, dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Hai!"

"LAMA!"

"Urusai! Kau berisik sekali, dobe!"

"Sudah, berhenti kalian berdua. Kakashi-sensei, lama. Ayo kita mulai latihannya!"

Sang kucing dan anjing (?) langsung berhenti bercanda (?) setelah mendengar suara dingin yang dipakai Sakura. Wah, kalau sudah begini, Sakura pasti lagi upset!

"Ya sudah, a-"

Tapi, perkataan Kakashi dipotong dengan datangnya burung hantu seputih salju yang mendekat kearah Sakura.

Kakashi, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah dalam keadaan siaga, tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Dengan santai, ia menjulurkan lengannya dan burung hantu itu hinggap di lengannya.

"Siang, Hedwig. Kau pasti capek ya? Sebentar ya," dengan suara lembut, Sakura mengambil gulungan perkamen yang nangkring di salah satu kaki burung hantu itu. Sedangkan rekan se-timnya hanya bisa memandangnya heran.

"Ah, balasannya nanti saja aku tulis, oke? Bilang kepada Harry, aku pasti membalasnya nanti malam, tapi tidak dibawa denganmu, oke?"

Tapi, burung hantu itu menggeleng.

Sakura mendesah, mengabaikan tatapan bingung yang di lontarkan rekannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang kau bisa pergi ke rumahku, masuk lewat jendela kecil. Owl Treat-nya ada di meja, oke? _See ya, _Hedwig!"

Dengan perkataan itu, burung hantu itu terbang menuju pusat desa, arah rumah Sakura.

"Sakura, siapa dia?"

Tapi Sakura mengabaikannya. Ia hanya dengan cepat membaca surat itu. Dan itu membuat wajahnya memucat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sakura segera sadar dari trans-nya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Gumamnya, lalu beralih kepada Kakashi. "Kita mulai?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Yak! Untuk pemanasan, lari sekitar 50 putaran lapangan ini, lalu kita sparring tukar pasangan. Yak, mulai!"

Mereka mulai, tapi entah mengapa keadaan sedikit berbeda. Sakura terlihat tidak fokus, dan itu membuatnya terkena semprot dari Sasuke dan Kakashi. Saat sparring pula, ia berkali-kali kalah sehingga mendapat hukuman dari Kakashi-sensei.

Saat itu hujan, dan mereka menghentikan latihan dan berlindung di bawah saung yang terletak di sebelah lapangan. Pada saat itu, Kakashi-sensei menyemprot Sakura habis-habisan.

"Ada apa sih, denganmu? Hari ini tidak fokus latihannya! Kalau latihan saja begini, apa lagi kalau ada misi!"

Sakura hanya bsia menunduk mendengar hal itu. Tapi, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah isi surat itu.

"Sudahlah, Kakashi-sensei, mungkin saja ia kelelahan. Dari kita bertiga, yang paling banyak tugas 'kan Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi menghela nafas kesal. Tapi, kekesalannya tidak jadi ia keluarkan karena pada saat itu ada sosok yang mendatangi mereka. Shizune.

"Ah, Shizune. Ada apa?"

Shizune sedikit mengerling kepada Sakura, dan terlihat memberikan beberapa kode. Sakura mengerti, tapi ia kembali duduk.

"Tsunade-sama memanggilmu, Kakashi. Sepertinya hal yang penting."

Menghela nafas, Kakashi lalu bangkit, tapi berbalik menghadap mereka bertiga.

"Kalian, apabila hujan sudah reda, kembali latihan fisik. Aku pergi dulu. Dan Sakura, nanti kita bicara lagi!" dengan satu kalimat itu, Kakashi pergi menembus hujan, diikuti oleh Shizune.

"Huh, dasar. Kenapa sih, kau lemah sekali hari ini?" hardik Sasuke. Tapi, Sakura hanya diam dan mengeluarkan surat itu dari sakunya dan membaca dengan seksama.

"Apa sih, yang bikin kau gak fokus hari ini?" Sasuke kemudian beranjak menuju sisi Sakura dan melihat isi suratnya.

Dan ia sedikit-sedikit mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya.

_Dear my dearest twin__s, Rosy._

_Am I told you yet? About 3 days ago, y'now, me and the Weasley Family got some tickets to watch Quidditch cup, and d'you know what happend there? Some death eaters went here and make some 'party' with the muggles, and someone shot the Voldemort sign into the sky! I hope this means nothing, but just for your safety, watch your back, 'cause they maybe –not maybe, but MUSTbe- look after you, well, after they can't get me. Well, you safe there. Muggle's are many there, Death Eaters will not reach after you if they didn't get any order from Voldemort. Tell this to Ms. Emma. _

_Are you really don't wanna get back to Hogwarts this year? You've only went to school about half year, not all year! Ok, maybe you have many 'Muggle's thing you've never told me. But, if you come back here, go to Ms. Emma to get a portkey to The Burrow. But, don't get here alone. Get it?_

_You are MY sister, so I'll protect you. Happy B'day, by the way. Or maybe, _Otanjoubi Omedetoo, _right? Send back with Hedwig. And, don't come back if you feel safety there, ok? Voldemort might go after you. It's enough only me who get some trouble –or maybe trouble who's getting me?- Haha. Your present will be sent if you give me some first, our rules, Hahaha._

_Be a good girl there, sis. Once again, _Otanjoubi Omedetoo. _Wish you all the best._

_From your dearest twins, bro, Harry P._

"Ini dari siapa?" selidik Sasuke, yang mengerti sebagian besar.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Hn. Tapi, kuingatkan satu hal. Kalau kau melemah, lebih baik tidak latihan sama sekali, oke? Ini masih latihan, bagaimana kalau sudah di luar sana? Kau ingin mati?"

Sakura hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya, mendengar dampratan dari Sasuke sementara Naruto membelanya.

"Jangan begitu, teme! Mungkin saja ia punya alasan!"

"Aku tahu, tapi kalau dia ceroboh, hanya bisa membahayakan anggota tim lainnya! Jangan mencampur-adukkan masalah prribadi dengan misi dong! Jangan lemah!"

"Jaga omonganmu, teme!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Kita ini ninja, Naruto! Kita harus melindungi diri kita sendiri demi bertahan hidup, dan itu tidak akan terwujudkalau kita lemah!"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Dia benar. Aku lemah."

.

.

**Di tempat lain...**

"Ada apa ini?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Kembalilah tidur, Harry."

"Tapi tadi aku mendengar suara Sirius, Mrs. Weasley!"

"Ta-"

"Harry..."

"Sirius!"

"Kebetulan sekali, Harry, nak, kau ada di sini. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Prof. Dumbledore?"

"Ya, mari duduk."

Masih dikuasai rasa penasaran, Harry mengikuti Kepala Sekolahnya untuk duduk di ruang keluarga The Burrow. Dipandanginya tiga orang dewasa di depannya.

"Pertama, aku merasa Voldemort mulai bangkit kembali. Kau merasakan itu, bukan?"

Harry hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Jadi, aku berfikir untuk menambahkan perlindungan lebih daripada apa yang James dan Lily berikan padamu dan Rose malam itu."

"Maksud Proffesor?"

"Kami akan meminta beberapa bodyguard yang akan menjaga Hogwarts juga kau, Harry."

BRAK!

"Tapi Harry tidak selemah itu, Albus!"

"Sirius, tenanglah,"

"Kau sudah 14 tahun!"

"Dia _masih _14 tahun!"

"Tapi dia sudah mengalami berbagai macam pengalaman melebihi sebagian orang dewasa lainnya!"

"Walau begitu, ia masih anak-anak!"

"Ta-"

"Sudahlah, Sirius."

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka.

"Jadi, kapan Rosy kembali?"

Harry menatap walinya dengan pandangan nanar. "Entah kapan, dia belum membalas suratku."

Orang dewasa yang ada di sana hanya saling memandang dan lalu mengangkat bahu. Dan lagi, keheningan tercipta diantara mereka.

_Sis... _Batin Harry merana, _Aku ingin kau kembali..._

.

.

**Kembali ke Konoha, Ruang asisten Hokage.**

"Apa kau pikir itu hal yang bagus?"

"Ya, Em. Kau sendiri mendengar, 'kan, bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya ninja yang tidak diikut sertakan dalam misi yang melibatkan tim 7, 8, 9 dan 10?"

Shizune hanya bisa tertegun sesaat, lalu ia menangguk pelan. Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Ya, memang mungkin bukan takdirku ya, ada di sini."

Shizune menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja tidak! Bahkan, Harry lebih menyukai kau ada di sini daripada dengan keluarga Dursley, bukan?"

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

"Baiklah, kau benar-benar ingin pergi?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

"Hah, baiklah."

"Ingat untuk memberitahukan Tsunade-shishou hanya kalau Prof. Dumbledore datang kesini untuk meminta bantuan, oke?"

"Baiklah, Sakura. Atau... Rose Potter."

"Hush! Jangan keras-keras, Shizune! Gawat kalau sampai shishou mendengarnya!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang kau berkemas saja, oke?"

Sakura mengangguk, lalu ia keluar ruangan. Bersamaan dengan datangnya Sasuke.

Hampir saja mereka bertubrukan kalau saja Sakura tidak berhenti sejenak. Reflek.

"Sasuke."

"Hn"

_Masih dingin seperti biasa, ya... _batin Sakura merana. Lalu, dengan cepat ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya hampa.

Sakura bergegas pergi kearah rumahnya untuk berkemas. Ia membawa tongkat yang ditaruh di sarung tongkat, yang ia pakai di pergelangan tangan (oh, hadiah ulang tahun lalu dari Harry adalah sarung tongkat, jadi ia sekarang memakainya) dan ransel yang berisi koper Hogwarts-nya, yang sudah ia kecilkan dan ringankan.

Sakura melangkah keluar dari apartemennya, setelah menulis kepada orangtua (angkat)nya, bahwa ia akan pergi menemui Harry selama beberapa bulan. Lalu, ia dengan cepat melangkah pergi menuju daerah hutan.

Hujan sudah mulai turun, tepat di tengah atap ia bertemu dengan salah satu orang terakhir yang ingin ia temui sekarang. Naruto.

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan _death glare _terbaiknya, lalu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Kenapa kau pergi, hah?"

"Ini keputusanku. Lagipula, kalau aku disini, aku hanya akan membebani kalian."

Jreshh...

Ah... hujan.. lagi.

Semuanya sama, 'kan?

Saat malam 'itu', hari hujan.

Saat ia diadopsi, hujan.

Saat ia mengetahui ia penyihir, hujan.

Saat ia bertemu Voldemort, hujan.

Saat ia di damprat habis-habisan oleh orang yang ia cintai, Sasuke, hujan.

Dan sekarang, saat ia memutuskan untuk pergi, ia bertemu Naruto. Dalam keadaan hujan.

Oh, bagi Sakura, hujan membawa takdir yang sangat ia tidak sukai!

Sakura hampir melewati Naruto saat pemuda itu menariknya dan memeluknya, erat, seakan-akan tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Sakura... tolong... jangan pergi..."

Tes...

Air mata?

Sakura merasakan pundak dan matanya basah, tapi air itu terkamuflase oleh air hujan yang sekarang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sakura hanya bisa menutup matanya...

"Sakura! Jangan pergi... tolong..."

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku hanya akan membebani kalian..."

"Ta-"

DUK!

"Maaf, Naruto. Sayonara..."

Ia lalu mengadahkan kepalanya, memandang hujan dengan mata menerawang. Entah apa yang ia rasakan, entah apa yang akan kakaknya katakan, apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Ia tidak tahu.

"Sayonara... Konoha.."

Dengan cepat, ia mengeluarkan portkey berbentuk tutup kaleng bekas dari sakunya, lalu menghitung mundur dengan suara pelan, miris, kecil.

"3...2...1"

Dan ia menghilang.

Tepat pada saat sesosok berambut hitam bermata onxy berlari mendekatinya, berusaha menggapai lengannya. Tapi, ia telat.

"Sakura..."

"SIAL!"

.

.

**Waktu yang hampir sama, beribu-ribu kilometer jauhnya**

Duk!

"Siapa itu?" Mrs. Weasley berjalan menuju dapur, dengan tongkat siaga. Tapi, setelah diteliti, tidak ada kejanggalan sama sekali, jadi ia membuka pintunya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati siapa yang sekarang berdiri, hampir jatuh, di depan pintunya.

"Oh tuhan, ROSE!"

Mendengar nama adiknya disebut, Harry langsung berlari menuju pintu belakang. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati adiknya berada di sana, pakaiannya basah seluruhnya, wajahnya pucat dan nafasnya tersendat-sendat.

"Rosy! Oh, Rose, Harry, bawa ia masuk! Segera menuju kamar Ginny!"

Harry menuruti perintah Mrs. Weasley, dan ia menggendong adiknya itu memasuki kamar Ginny. Hermione dan Ron dibelakang, membawa tasnya.

"Gosh, litlle sis, kenapa jadi kayak gini, sih?"

Dan lalu, Harry benar-benar butuh banyak waktu untuk menceramahi adiknya itu, apapun yang terjadi.

Dan beruntung, keesokan harinya, Sakura sudah siuman sepenuhnya, dan berkat dirinya yang medic-nin, ia bisa meneymbuhkan dirinya sendiri.

Tepat pada saat ia akan mengambil minum di meja, pintu terbuka dengan keras.

Dan, seperti apa yang diperkirakannya, kakaknya pasti akan datang untuk memarahinya.

"Apa. Yang. Kau. Pikirkan. Dengan. Datang. Tanpa. Memberitahuku. Dulu, hah?"

Sakura hanya bisa nyengir, sungguh.

"Aku... ada sedikit masalah di sana, little bro. Dan itu membuatku upset, dan memilih tinggal disini untuk sementara."

Raut wajah Harry melunak, lalu ia menepuk kepala Sakura sekilas. "Baiklah, kalau kau masih tidak ingin memberitahuku. Aku akan menunggu, lho!" dengan satu kata itu, Harry keluar.

Tapi, belum sampai pintu menutup, Harry berbalik. "Jangan lupakan hukumanmu, ya!"

Dan Sakura hanya bisa nyengir.

Tapi, ia tahu kesenangannya hanya akan bertahan sebentar. Karena, sebentar lagi masalah lain akan muncul.

Dan Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana ia nanti akan menjelaskannya.

Pada Tsunade... Dumbledore... Kakashi... Naruto... dan, Sasuke.

Dan lagi, Sakura tidak mengetahui bahwa dampaknya akan sangat... sangat besar.

XOXOXOXO

TBC

XOXOXOXO

Gimana fict-ku?

Need your REVIEW pleaseeee !


	3. Panik?

_Dan Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana ia nanti akan menjelaskannya._

_Pada Tsunade... Dumbledore... Kakashi... Naruto... dan, Sasuke._

_D__an lagi, Sakura tidak mengetahui bahwa dampaknya akan sangat... sangat besar. _

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer : All Harry Potter's chara is belong to Mrs. Joe, and all Naruto chara si

belong to Mr. Kishimoto.

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship/Romance (genre bisa berubah seiring cerita)

Summary : Sakura merasa dirinya berada di paling bawah, merasa terlemah, dan tidak dihargai. Lalu, keputusannya mengubah hidupnya.

p.s : disini, Sasuke tidak pergi kepada Orochimaru

Data Umur :

Harry Potter dan seangkatan : 14 tahun

Naruto dkk : 15 tahun

Khusus untuk Sakura: 14 tahun

Kakashi : Sekitar pertengahan 20-an

Dan yang lain mengikuti

WARNING : OOC, Miss Typo? Crack Pair –walau aku percaya tidak ada yang namanya Crack Pair-

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

But...

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Panik?**

Tok! Tok!

"Sakura-chan~"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

"Sakura-chan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aneh. Kemana dia?"

Siang itu, Naruto datang ke apartemen Sakura. Karena, saat ia dan Sasuke datang ke jembatan tempat mereka kumpul untuk latihan seperti biasa, Sakura tidak ada.

"Aneh. Kemana dia?"

"Dobe!"

Naruto berbalik saat panggilan favorit dari seorang Sasuke, yang dialamatkan kepadanya terdengar. Betul saja. Muncul sosok pemuda berambut raven dengan model yang disebut pantat ayam oleh Naruto, dan mata onyx-nya. Wajahnya bersimbah keringat, tapi raut wajahnya terlihat marah, bingung, dan cemas?

"Apa, teme?" balas Naruto.

"Hn. Kau sudah menemukan Sakura?"

Gelengan dari Naruto cukup membuat Sasuke mendapat jawabannya.

"Apa kau tidak mengingat kejadian tadi malam?"

Naruto menyerngitkan alisnya. Ha? Kejadian tadi malam?

"Kau tidak mengingatnya?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi, sambil menyerngitkan dahinya. _Kenapa si dobe tidak ingat? Apa dirinya benar-benar 'dobe'?_

"Teme~ ayo kita melapor kepada hokage!"

Menuruti keinginan si partner, Sasuke dan Naruto berlari menuju bangunan Hokage.

BRAK!

"Tsunade-baachan!"

Prang!

Sebuah vas bunga telak mengenai pinggir kepala Naruto. Hampir mengenai kepalanya, kalau saja Sasuke tidak menarik Naruto.

"Heh, baka! Kalau berita yang kau bawa ternyata tidak penting, kau harus bersiap untuk pergi menyelamatkan nyawamu!"

Glek! Naruto menelan ludahnya kesusahan. Semoga, berita ini setidaknya membuat Tsunade tenang.

Semoga.

Tapi, sepertinya pemikirannya salah.

"Jadi, ada apa heh?" bentak Tsunade.

Glek! Entah mengapa, nyali kedua ninja itu ciut.

"Be-begini Hokage, Sakura tidak ada dimana-mana."

Loading…

….

...

...

"APA? KENAPA BARU BILANG SEKARANG? CARI! CARI SAMPAI KETEMU!" oh, toa-nya Tsunade rupanya terdengar sampai jauuuuuh sekali! Sepertinya di setiap ujung desa bisa denger deh. Aduh, hokage, pertimbangkan nasib telinga kedua ninja yang berada di ruanganmu dong!

Untung saja, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bersiap dengan hal itu, karena mereka berdua berteleportasi ke mana dulu, baru balik lagi.

"Hokage.. begini, tapi tadi malam saya sempat melihat Sakura," papar Sasuke. Tsunade diam untuk mendengarkan.

Tapi.. tiba-tiba,

TAR!

"Ah, aku lupa bilang kepada kalian." Tsunade tersenyum letih, "Ada klien penting."

Sesaat setelah Tsunade berkata demikian, pintu terbuka.

Masuklah seseorang dengan jubah berwarna putih, dan jenggot putih panjang. Seorang kakek tua masuk, disertai dengan seorang bapak-bapak dengan jubah hitam dan rambut hitam.

Oke, agar tidak banyak deskripsi, mari kita sebut saja itu Albus Percival Wulfriac Brian Dumbledore (kepanjangan -_- ) dan Severus Snape.

"Selamat siang, nona Hokage."

* * *

Pagi harinya, di sebuah kediaman bernama 'The Burrow'

Prof. Dumbledore datang ke rumah keluarga Weasley itu karena ia mendapat laporan bahwa adik kembar dari Harry datang tanpa diundang. Oke, yang terakhir itu bercanda. Pintu keluarga Weasley selalu terbuka bagi si kembar Potter. Tapi, maksudnya adalah datang tanpa bilang-bilang.

"Pagi, Molly. Maaf mengganggu kalian pagi-pagi begini," sapa Dumbledore begitu Mrs. Weasley membuka pintu depan. Terlihat dari raut mukanya, ia terkejut.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Albus! Masuk, masuklah!"

Lalu, pintu tertutup dan Prof. Dumbledore duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"Pasti anda datang karena Rose, benar?"

"Ah, anda benar. Jadi, dimana mereka berdua?"

Tepat pada saat itu, Rose, atau Sakura, muncul di tengah ruangan.

"Siang, proffesor," sapa Sakura sopan.

Mrs. Weasley terkesan dengan kemunculan Sakura yang tiba-tiba, yang tidak bisa disebut _apparate. _

"Bagaimana kau bisa muncul seperti itu, nak?" tanyanya lembut.

Sakura tersenyum misterius, baru menjawab, "Di tempat aku tinggal, aku belajar banyak hal, Mrs. Weasley."

"Ah, begitu? Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara dulu, Rose?" Dumbledore mengikuti pembicaraan itu.

"Boleh, proffesor."

"Ah, Molly, bukan maksudnya tidak sopan, tapi bisakah-"

"Aku memberikan kalian privasi? Ya, silahkan saja!" potong Mrs. Weasley, lalu ia keluar.

Sakura duduk di sofa di seberang proffesornya.

"Jadi, ada apa, proffesor?"

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu, bukan? Selama ini, kau jarang sekali mau pergi ke Hogwarts, dan tahun ini, kau tiba-tiba datang? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Sakura merasa sungkan untuk menjawab, tapi ia lalu menjawab "Begini proffesor, aku ada sedikit... err.. masalah. Anda tahu lah, hukum ninja di sana... ketat. Siapa yang kuat tidak akan terbunuh. Yah, seperti biasa.. aku ada masalah di sana. Dan, karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini.. saja. Tapi hanya saat masa belajar. Saat musim panas, aku pasti kembali ke sana. Aku janji, proffesor."

Prof. Dumbledore mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Ada satu hal yang harus kubicarakan, Rose."

Sakura terdiam, bersiap untuk mendengar lanjutannya.

"Tahun ini, aku takut Voldemort akan mengincar kalian berdua. Dan lagi, aku susah untuk mengontak mereka yang dulu berjuang bersama kami. Aku, dan guru-guru yang lain, sudah sepakat untuk menghubungi kembali teman lama kami. Tempat dimana kami dengan amat sangat percaya kau tidak akan dijangkau Voldemort disana."

DEG! _Tunggu dulu. Tempat ia dititipkan? Berarti..._

"Kami berencana untuk meminta bantuan Konoha."

_Benar kan..._batin Sakura merana.

"Apa itu perlu, proffesor?"

Dumbledore mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan, "Hari ini, setelah dari sini, rencananya aku dan Severus akan pergi ke sana. Apa kami harus memberitahukan identitasmu yang sebenarnya kepada mereka?"

Sakura berfikir sejenak. Apakah perlu? Teman-temannya pasti akan mencemaskannya, tapi Sakura masih belum siap untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Jadi, perlahan Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak usah, proffesor. Cukup Miss. Emma dan Tsunade-shishou yang tahu saja. Biarkan saja teman-temanku yang mengetahuinya sendiri dariku."

Dumbledore mengangguk mengerti. Lalu, ia beranjak berdiri, diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Molly, aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih untuk Rose, ya. Aku pergi dulu." Setelah pamit kepada Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore ber-_dissaparate. _Sakura hanya memandang tempat proffesornya menghilang dengan hampa.

Lalu, Mrs. Weasley bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan perlengkapan sekolahmu? Demi Merlin, kalian kan berangkat tiga hari lagi!"

* * *

Kembali lagi ke Konoha. Ruang kerja Tsunade.

"Selamat siang, Proffesor. Dan, selamat datang di Konoha ini," sambut Tsunade antusias.

"Ehm.. pertama-tama, kami ingin berbicara tentang keputusan misinya," kata Dumbledore ramah.

"Oh ya, sebentar," Tsunade lalu menarik salah satu gulungan kertas dari tumpukan gulungan yang ada di mejanya. Lalu membacanya.

"Ehm.. untuk misi ke Hogwarts dengan tujuan melindungi sekolah dan juga murid bernama Harry dan Rose Potter. Juga untuk menjaga agar jalannya Turnamen Triwizard berjalan lancar. Misi level B, juga bisa A. Maka, Konoha mengirimkan tim 7,8,9 dan 10 dengan pembimbing Kakashi. Berangkat besok pagi. Sekian." Kata Tsunade sambil membaca gulungan tersebut, yang disambut anggukan antusias dari Dumbledore.

"Bagus sekali.. bagus. Jadi, saya bisa tenang, begitu? Ah, tuan Hokage, saya hanya ingin berbicara tentang Rose Potter. Bisakah?" tanya Dumbledore.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Sasuke terbengong-bengong begitu mendegar bahwa tim mereka akan diikutsertakan dalam sebuah misi.

"Yah, Tsunade-baachan, jadi besok kita akan pergi misi?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Urusai, dobe! Bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

Tsunade tersenyum letih, "Yah, kita bicarakan besok. Aku sudah mengutus Shizune untuk memberitahu tim yang lain. Dan sekarang, kalian boleh keluar!"

"Hai!" dan dengan cepat, Naruto dan Sasuke mengehilang dari tempat itu.

Pintu tertutup, dan jendela terkunci. "Jadi, ada apa proffesor?" tanya Tsunade.

Saat ia bertanya itu, muncullah Shizune di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Nah, nona Hokage, biarkan saya memperkenalkan salah satu anggota saya yang sangat berjasa demi kehidupan Rose Potter. Miss. Emma William, salah satu penyihir brillian yang kami kenal."

"Apa maksudnyai-" tanya Tsunade tidak percaya, tapi perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh Shizune, "Maafkan saya, nona Tsunade. Tapi, saya adalah penyihir yang ditugaskan untuk menyelamatkan Rose."

Tsunade masih memandang Shizune tidak percaya. "Lalu, kenapa Rose bisa ada dalam lindunganmu? Padahal, kau dekat denganku!"

"Maaf, nona Tsunade, tapi Rose selama 14 tahun ini tinggal di Konoha, dan juga merupakan ninja. Ia juga merupakan murid nona Tsunade."

Tsunade mencoba mencerna perkataan Shizune, lalu berpaling menuju Dumbledore dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Jadi.. Rose itu.."

"Ya, benar. Rose Potter tidak lain adalah Haruno Sakura."

.

.

"Jadi, kalian sudah mengerti misi kalian kali ini?"

"Ya!" jawaban serempak dari sembilan orang terdengar di kantor berwarna jingga itu.

"Oke, kalian akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Pegang saja topi ini, pukul 08.00 tepat akan berangkat."

Ke-sembilan ninja itu saling berpandangan heran. Nah lho? Kok bisa seperti itu?

Naruto angkat bicara. "Bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

Tsunade tersenyum, "Tenang saja! Kalian akan segera menemukannya. Sekarang, yang harus kalian fokuskan hanya misi! Ingat itu! Dan juga, jangan lupa ya untuk melaporkan misi kalian! Untuk ketua, aku menunjuk Shikamaru. Wakil, Neji dan Sasuke. Sekarang, kalian pegang topi ini!"

Berdesak-desakan, mereka ber-sepuluh –dengan Kakashi- memegang topi itu. Tepat pukul 08.00, mereka mulai menghilang.

"Jangan mati, dan tetap selamat!" seruan terakhir itu yang mereka dengar dari Tsunade.

Mereka terangkat ke udara, lalu berpusar di tempat. Berteriak kaget, sedetik kemudian mereka semua sampai di sebuah lapangan rumput yang berada di sebuah kastil raksasa.

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts," sebuah suara ramah menyambut mereka.

Mereka semua berdiri, baru menyaradi ternyata posisi mereka terlentang di tanah. Sasuke berdiri paling dulu, lalu membantu Naruto dan yang lain berdiri.

Kakashi lah yang duluan angkat bicara. "Apakah anda Albus Dumbledore?"

Tapi, bahasanya adalah bahasa Jepang, sedangkan Dumbledore berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris. Sasuke tahu itu.

Dumbledore mengeluarkan beberapa kalung, lalu memberikannya kepada mereka, masing-masing satu. Lalu, mereka memakainya.

"Sudah bisa mengerti dengan bahasa kami?" Dumbledore bertanya, yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Baik. Itu alat penerjemah bahasa. Kalian bisa berbicara denga bahasa Inggris dengan memakai itu, tapi juga bisa berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang. Hanya berfikir dalam hati tentang bahasa kalian, dan lalu otomatis kalian bisa berbicara dengan bahasa kalian."

Dalam hati, para ninja dari Konoha itu mengagumi kemampuan para penyihir itu.

Dumbledore mengangguk, lalu berkata, "Mari, saya tunjukkan tempat kalian tinggal selama di sini. Mari."

Lalu, mereka berjalan mengikuti Dumbledore. Yang didepan Kakashi, lalu Naruto dan Sasuke, diikuti dengan Hinata, Neji dan Tenten, lalu Kiba dan Shino, terakhir Shikamaru dan Ino. Lee tidak ikut karena ia ada misi khusus dengan Guru Gai, dan Chouji sedang ada keperluan khusus. Mereka memasuki aula depan, lalu berjalan menuju tangga, melewati koridor lantai dua. Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga lagi, dan sampai di depan sebuah lukisan.

'_Hanabi', _ucap Dumbledore, lalu mereka masuk kedalam lukisan. Sampailah mereka di sebuah ruangan luas dengan beberapa sofa dan dua buah tangga yang menuju keatas.

"Nah, selamat datang. Untuk penjelasan, para murid akan datang lusa, saat makan malam. Kalian diharap hadir di sana untuk diperkenalkan." Dumbledore menjelaskan. Para ninja lalu mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Dan tadi, '_hanabi_', merupakan password kalian untuk masuk kedalam sini. Ada yang tidak dimengerti?"

Para ninja menggeleng tanda bahwa mereka sudah mengerti.

"Baiklah, saya tinggal dulu ya. Silahkan menikmati. Oh ya, tangga ke kanan untuk kamar perempuan, tangga ke kiri untuk kamar laki-laki. Selamat malam!" dengan kalimat itu, Dumbledore pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Lalu, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten memasuki kamar di ujung tangga kanan, sementara Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Shino menuju dua kamar di ujung tangga kiri. Tapi Sasuke masih berdiam di ruang rekreasi.

"Hem.. setelah ini sepertinya kehidupanku akan benar-benar berubah.." gumamnya sambil melihat keluar melewati jendela, yang sekarang berembun karena hujan.

.

.

"Rose! Kau sudah siap?"

"Hey? Mana kaus kakiku!"

"Ron! Itu jaketku!"

"Hey, jangan berdesak-desakan!"

Rumah The Burrow ribut dengan suara-suara yang diakbatkan para penyihir yang akan pergi bersekolah itu. Lalu, mereka juga ribut saat akan memasuki mobil, tapi Sakura bilang ia bisa berpergian dengan cepat menuju Stasiun King Cross sendiri, dan cepat. Jadi, Harry melepas adiknya dan lalu memasuki mobil.

Dengan cepat, Sakura menghilang.

Lalu, muncul kembali di peron 9 ¾, lengkap dengan koper dan ranselnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Harry dan yang lain muncul di peron, dan melihat Sakura yang sedang membaca salah satu buku mengenai medic-nin. Ia menyambut kakak dan sahabatnya dengan senyum.

"Hai! Lama sekali?"

Ron menggerutu, "Ya, macet."

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini duluan, Rose?" tanya Hermione penuh selidik.

Sakura tersenyum penuh misteri, "Di tempatku, kami belajar banyak hal yang akan membuat kalian tidak percaya."

Harry ikut menimpali, "Dia itu memang seperti itu! Tetap tidak mau cerita!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Hahaha.. kawan.. ada saatnya bagi kami untuk bercerita,"

Trio Gryffindor itu mengangkat saling mengangkat bahu, lalu menaiki kereta untuk mencari kompartemen.

Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu dengan Draco.

"Rose..."

"Draco.."

Saling bergumam menyebutkan nama, mereka menukar senyum kecil lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

Ron menatap Rose heran. "Kau tersenyum kepadanya? Ha? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dia itu 'kan Ferret?"

Rose tersenyum penuh misterius. Sepertinya Prof. Dumbledore belum menceritakan mengenai keluarga Malfoy kepada mereka bertiga.

Berjalan duluan, Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu membuka kompartemen di peron ketiga. Mengabaikan ketiga sahabatnya yang menatapnya heran.

Tapi, hujan turun deras kemudian.

Dan Sakura mendapat firasat.

_Sepertinya, tahun ini tidak akan benar-benar normal..._

XOXOXOXOXO

TBC

XOXOXOXOXO

Gimana chapter 2? Maaf yaa lama banget updatenya! Hehehe...

So, REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Kejutan?

_Berjalan duluan, Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu membuka kompartemen di peron ketiga. Mengabaikan ketiga sahabatnya yang menatapnya heran. _

_Tapi, hujan turun deras kemudian._

_Dan Sakura mendapat firasat._

_Sepertinya, tahun ini tidak akan benar-benar normal..._

* * *

Disclaimer : All Harry Potter's chara is belong to Mrs. Joe, and all Naruto chara is belong to Mr. Kishimoto.

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship/Romance (genre bisa berubah seiring cerita)

Summary : Sakura merasa dirinya berada di paling bawah, merasa terlemah, dan tidak dihargai. Lalu, keputusannya mengubah hidupnya.

**p.s : disini, Sasuke tidak pergi kepada Orochimaru**

Data Umur :

Harry Potter dan seangkatan : 14 tahun

Naruto dkk : 15 tahun

Khusus untuk Sakura: 14 tahun

Kakashi : Sekitar pertengahan 20-an

Dan yang lain mengikuti

Keterangan:

"blablabla" : Berbicara

'blablabla' : dalam hati

_"blablabla"_ : berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang

WARNING : OOC, AR, Miss Typo? Crack Pair –walau aku percaya tidak ada yang namanya Crack Pair-

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

But...

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Kejutan…?**

"Rossy!"

Perlahan, Sakura membuka matanya, lalu duduk tegak. Matanya menjadi awas. Memandang sekeliling. Mungkin, karena latihan ninjanya maka ia menjadi sangat waspada. Tapi, lalu ia ingat dimana dirinya sekarang. Di sebuah kompartemen berisi kakak kembar dan dua sahabatnya. Lalu, ia melihat kearah jendela. Langit sudah gelap, dan hujan gerimis.

"Ya?" tanya Sakura malas.

"Sudah sampai." Suara Harry terdengar. "Kereta sudah berhenti. Ayo turun!" lalu pemuda berkacamata itu berdiri, bersiap keluar. Menunggu kereta sedikit kosong.

Mereka berempat turun belakangan. Di balik jubahnya, Sakura memakai tas ninjanya. Lengkap dengan kunai dan peralatan medisnya. Padahal dirinya sudah bertekad untuk tidak berurusan dengan dunia ninjanya. Tapi, entah mengapa tetap saja terbawa.

Tanpa banyak bicara, keempat remaja itu berjalan menuju ujung stasiun Hogsmade. Berlari menembus hujan, lalu mereka memasuki salah satu kereta-tanpa-kuda yang menunggu. Sakura, yang terakhir naik, membanting pintu itu.

"Ah, akhirnya."

"Seperti biasa ya, kereta ini ditarik oleh mereka..." gumam Sakura pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk didengar.

"Apa maksudmu, sis?"

"Apa kalian tidak bisa melihatnya? Ah, aku lupa."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hermione. Matanya menyipit curiga.

"Maksudku adalah, kereta ini tidak bergerak sendiri. Sesosok kuda berwarna hitam yang seperti kerangka bersayap menariknya."

"Kau pasti bohong!"

"Mana mungkin? Apa aku tipe orang yang berbohong?" Sakura membalas perkataan kakak kembarnya.

"Ya, sih. Memang. Karena Harry bukan orang yang seperti itu. Tapi lalu, kenapa kami tidak bisa melihatnya? Kenapa kau bisa?"

"Tenang, Mione. Kau terlalu banyak bertanya." Sakura mengangkat tangannya. "Jelas. Kuda itu hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang yang sudah melihat kematian."

Ketiga orang lainnya tercengang. "A-apa kau pernah melihat kematian?" tanya Ron grogi.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Ya, jelas. Di tempatku hidup, melihat orang mati itu sering. Entah lawan atau kawan. Yang lemah bisa dikalahkan oleh yang kuat. Yang cerdik dan hebat bisa bertahan hidup sementara yang tidak ada usaha tidak. Itu sudah biasa." Katanya malas. Lupa bahwa kehidupan ninjanya rahasia.

"Rose..." Harry menggeram kesal, "Apa ada hal yang tidak kau ceritakan kepada kami tentang hidupmu?"

Sakura menepuk jidatnya, lupa. 'Ah, gawat! Bisa-bisa terbongkar semuanya.. mana aku belum siap!'

"Hehehe.. tidak. Eh, kita sudah sampai! Ayo turun!" untungnya Sakura diselamatkan dari kewajibannya menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak dengan sampainya mereka di depan pintu ek besar di atas undakan batu. Dengan cepat dan kelewat riang Sakura melompat turun dan lalu berlari masuk.

"Dia.. awas saja!" geram Harry kesal.

"Apa ia tidak apa-apa, Harry?" tanya Hermione cemas.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Perkataan Harry seperti berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Mengangkat bahu, lalu mereka bertiga turun dari kereta, dan menaiki undaka, memasuki pintu dan sampai di Aula Depan yang tampak basah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ron kepada Neville.

"Ah, tidak. Ta-tadi Peeves melempar balon air kepada kami. Tapi untungnya Rose datang. Dan menghalau air itu."

"Oh..." Ron mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, Harry, apa tahun ini Rose akan belajar setahun penuh?"

Harry mengangkat bahunya. Inilah yang juga jadi pertanyaannya. Entah apa lagi yang disembunyikan adik kembarnya itu. Tahun pertama, ada saat dimana ia menghilang. Malah adiknya itu tidak ikut petualangan mereka tentang batu bertuah. Lalu, tahun kedua adalah saat-saat dimana adiknya jarang sekali ada. Misalnya, dua bulan menghilang, sebulan masuk. Lalu sebulan lagi menghilang dan saat datang dalam keadaan kacau. Itu yang membuat Harry bertanya-tanya. Tapi, selalu dijawab "Kau nanti akan tahu. Tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat." Begitu katanya. Para guru pun tidak ada yang terlihat keberatan. Malah sepertinya mereka tahu hal yang disembunyikan adiknya itu.

Tahun ketiga. Adiknya itu sering ada, tapi sering kosong. Matanya letih. Kadang tidak konsen belajar, walau otaknya itu mewarisi otak Lily, ibu mereka yang jenius. Membuat Harry kesal saja.

'Semoga tahun ini kau akan memberitahuku tentang hal itu, sis...'

Tanpa sadar, mereka berempat (Harry, Ron, Hermione dan Neville) sudah sampai di pintu ganda di kanan, yang terbuka. Lalu, mereka masuk. Aula Besar memang masih semegah seperti dulu.

Lalu mereka berjalan menuju meja terjauh, meja Gryffindor. Disana sudah ada Sakura yang sedang mengobrol dengan Ginny. Harry dan kedua sahabatnya duduk di kanan dan seberang Sakura.

"Akhirnya. Ayo dong, seleksi cepat dimulai. Aku lapar nih!" keluh Ron, yang mendapat hadiah sodok sikut di pinggang dari Hermione.

"Auch! Apa-apaan sih, Mione?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Memalukan sekali!" bisik Hermione kesal.

Ron hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sambil mengusap pinggangnya yang sakit, mengumpat dalam hati.

"Sst.. diamlah! Seleksi akan dimulai!" Sakura menginterupsi.

Benar saja, saat ia selesai berkata itu, pintu aula yang tadi tertutup saat seluruh siswa kelas dua sampai tujuh masuk, terbuka. Profesor McGonagall berjalan paling depan dan dibelakangnya mengekor para siswa baru.

Mereka berjalan sampai ke depan altar guru. Lalu Profesor McGonagall berjalan ke depan dan menaruh sebuah bangku berkaki empat. Dan juga mengeluarkan sebuah topi penyihir yang sudah tua, kotor dan bertambal-tambal.

Lalu, robekan besar di dekat tepi topi menganga lebar, dan mulai bernyanyi.

_"Lebih dari seribu tahun lalu,_

_Waktu aku masih baru berkilap,_

_Ada empat penyihir terkenal,_

_Yang namanya kini masih diingat:_

_Gryffindor si gagah berani dari padang liar,_

_Gadis gunung Ravenclaw yang jelita,_

_Hufflepuff yang manis dari lembah luas,_

_Si pintar Slytherin dari tanah berawa._

_Mereka berbagi keinginan, harapan, impian,_

_Mereka menetaskan rencana berani,_

_Untuk mendidik para penyihir muda,_

_Begitulah sekolah Hogwarts dimulai._

_Keempat pendiri Hogwarts ini_

_Masing-masing mendirikan asrama_

_Karena mereka menentukan nilai berbeda_

_Bagi murid-murid pilihan mereka._

_Gryffindor paling menghargai_

_Mereka yang gagah berani;_

_Bagi Ravenclaw, yang terpintarlah_

_Yang paling berarti;_

_Bagi Hufflepuff, yang mau bekerja keras_

_Itulah yang diterima;_

_Dan Slytherin yang haus kekuasaan_

_Menyukai mereka yang besar ambisinya._

_Sewaktu mereka masih hidup_

_Murid-murid favorit mereka pilih sendiri,_

_Tapi bagaimana menentukan murid yang cocok_

_Setelah mereka meninggal dan tak ada lagi?_

_Gryffindor-lah yang menemukan cara,_

_Dia melepaskanku dari kepalanya_

_Keempatnya menyumbangkan otak kepadaku_

_Supaya aku bisa memilih bagi mereka!_

_Sekarang selipkan aku di atas telingamu,_

_Aku belum pernah keliru,_

_Aku akan mengintip benakmu,_

_Dan memberitahu di mana tempatmu!"_

Aula besar penuh sorak riuh saat Topi Seleksi selesai bernyanyi.

"Itu bukan lagu yang dinyanyikannya saat tahun kita!" seru Harry saat ia masih bertepuk tangan.

"Tiap tahun nyanyiannya berbeda," jawab Ron.

"Sst, kalian. Seleksi akan segera dimulai!" Hermione menginterupsi.

Profesor McGonagall membuka gulungan perkamen.

"Yang kusebut namanya maju, memakai topi, dan duduk di atas bangku." Katanya kearah anak-anak kelas satu. "Topi Seleksi akan menyeleksi dimana asrama kalian. Lalu setelah itu kalian duduk di meja masing-masing."

"Ackerley, Stewart!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Suara tepuk tangan membahana di meja Ravenclaw.

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Meja Slyterin bertepuk tangan riuh, termasuk Malfoy. Sakura yang melihatnya tersenyum kearah si pirang itu, tapi tidak menyadari bahwa kakak kembarnya melihat hal itu dan menatapnya tidak senang.

Seleksi berlangsung seperti biasa, dan tepuk tangan membahana saat nama asrama mereka disebutkan. Seleksi yang lama bagi Ron, yang dari tadi mengeluh. Dan juga mendapat sikutan di pinggang oleh Hermione.

Dan akhirnya ketika sampai di "Whitby, Kevin!" ("HUFFLEPUFF!") seleksi pun selesai. Profesor McGonagall menggulung perkamennya dan menarik Topi Seleksi.

Tapi anehnya, Profesor Dumbledore tidak ada di kursinya. Yang berdiri untuk memulai makan adalah Profesor McGonagall yang sudah kembali ke kursinya.

"Maaf, tapi Profesor Dumbledore sedang ada sedikit urusan. Jadi, saya yang akan memulai makan. Silahkan!"

Dan dengan kata itu, makanan muncul di meja, di piring emas.

"Makan!" dengan brutal, Ron mengambil makanan yang dekat dengannya, dihadiahi death glare mematikan dari Hermione.

"Slowly, Ron. Kita masih punya banyak waktu." Kata Sakura pelan, lalu mulai memindahkan makanan dari piring besar ke piringnya sendiri.

"Terserah."

Makan malam utama sudah tandas, dan langsung digantikan dengan makanan penutup. Tapi, tidak ada yang membuat Sakura berselera.

'Aku kangen ramen... dan sushi...' keluh Sakura dalam hati. Tapi, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak, tidak. Kau sudah kembali ke tempatmu sendiri, Sakura! Lupakan tentang Konoha!'

Akhirnya, Sakura memakan puding coklat dengan cukup malas, menunggu makan penutup habis dan digantikan oleh pidato dari Profesor Dumbledore.

Tak lama setelah itu, makan penutup habis. Piring sudah kosong, dan aula sepi. Menunggu kepala sekolah mereka muncul.

Lalu, sedetik kemudian, Profesor Dumbledore muncul dari pintu samping di altar guru diikuti oleh sepuluh orang.

"Selamat malam semua! Dan selama datang ke Hogwarts bagi para siswa baru, dan selamat datang kembali pada siswa lama." Profesor Dumbledore membuka pidatonya seperti biasa, sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Maaf atas keterlambatanku ini, karena ada beberapa alasan. Pengumuman pertama, akan ada beberapa orang tambahan yang akan membantu kita untuk melindungi kastil raksasa ini karena ada sebuah peristiwa yang akan terjadi di kastil ini. Dan untuk itulah, kami semua meminta tolong kepada para aliansi kami, ninja yang berada di desa tersembuyi Konoha. Bagi para ninja, silahkan memperkenalkan diri."

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Ia tahu, ia kenal semua yang ada di depan sana! Mereka semua... teman-temannya...

Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa raut mukanya yang pucat terlihat oleh Harry. Ia memandang adik kembarnya itu heran.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rose?"

Sakura mengangguk kaku. "Ya, tak apa-apa. Hanya, kelelahan."

Harry mengangguk walau dalam hati ia tidak percaya. Tapi yah, untuk bertanya masih ada hari lain.

Sosok berambut perak yang gayanya melawan gaya gravitasi memperkenalkan diri.

'Jadi, Kakashi-sensei yang menjadi ketua tim di sini?' batin Sakura.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Penanggung jawab di sini. Mohon bantuannya."

Dan lalu, bergilir mereka memperkenalkan diri. Sakura dalam hati terus berdoa agar mereka tidak mengenalinya. Tidak sekarang.

"Shikamaru Nara. Ketua tim. Mohon bantuannya."

'Jadi, si nanas itu yang jadi ketuanya? Apa tidak terlalu malas? Yah, dia memang jenius sih... Tapi... ah sudahlah,' tanpa sadar Sakura membantin dalam hati.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Wakil 1. Mohon bantuannya."

'Ah... Sasuke... sudah lama... hei, apa yang kau pikirkan?'

"Neji Hyuuga, wakil 2. Mohon bantuannya"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Mohon bantuannya yaa semua!"

'Wah, ternyata si bodoh itu ada juga. Bagaimana nasib misi ini ya? Hihihi...'

"Ino Yamanaka, mohon bantuannya!"

'Eh, ada si Ino-pig juga. Aah, semoga tidak cepat terbongkar identitasku!' batin Sakura panik. Panik karena sahabatnya ada di sini.

"Tenten. Mohon bantuannya yaa semua!"

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga, salam kenal. Mo-mohon bantuannya ya, semua..."

"Kiba Inuzuka. Mohon bantuannya ya, semua! Ah, dan anjing ini partnerku, Akamaru."

"Guk!" terdengar suara Akamaru yang berada di sebelah Kiba.

"Shino Aburame. Mohon bantuannya."

"Ya, semua sepuluh orang. Untuk Uchiha dan Uzumaki akan mengawasi Gryffindor, untuk Nara dan Yamanaka akan mengawasi Hufflepuff, Hyuuga dan Tenten akan mengawasi Ravenclaw, sementara Hyuuga, Inuzuka dan Aburame akan mengawasi Slytherin. Hatake sendiri akan mengawasi keadaan menyeluruh. Dan untuk kalian, tolong untuk tidak mengganggu kerja mereka. Aku harap kerja sama dari kalian semua!" kata Dumbledore sambil tersenyum. Berapa siswi dari Gryffindor terpekik kecil, senang. Tentu saja senang! Siapa sih yang tidak? Asrama mereka diawasi oleh cowok cool dan tampan! Sementara siswi dari asrama lain berdecak kesal. Kesal karena yang mendapat cowok setampan Sasuke adalah asrama Gryffindor.

Sakura mengutuk dalam hati. Kenapa kedua teman timnya lah yang diutus untuk mengawasi asramanya? Apa sih maunya kepala sekolah mereka itu!

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata hijau cerah yang sama sepertinya memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Lalu, untuk pengumuman selanjutnya. Kami dengan terpaksa membatalkan Piala Quidditch untuk tahun ini."

"APA?" Harry dan Sakura terpekik kaget. Begitu juga dengan banyaknya pemain Quidditch lainnya. Hal itu membuat para ninja melihat mereka dengan heran. Memang apa istimewanya 'Quidditch' itu?

"Psst.. teme!" Naruto menyikut orang yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Hn?"

"Kau lihat gadis yang di sana? Yang duduk di samping gadis berambut merah menyala dan pemuda berambut hitam!" Naruto menunjuk pendek seseorang berambut merah muda, yang mengingatkan dan merindukannya pada Sakura.

Mata Sasuke menjelajah kepada orang yang ditunjuk sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu. Dan lalu, kedua matanya membesar kaget. Tidak mungkin itu...

"Sakura?"

"Ha?"

"Apa itu Sakura?"

"Jangan bodoh, dobe! Mana mungkin Sakura berada di tempat seperti ini?"

Naruto mendengus mendengar temannya itu tidak percaya. Tapi, si pirang itu tidak tahu bahwa si rambut hitam itu memikirkan juga sosok berambut pink itu. Sangat mirip dengan Sakura. Rambutnya, juga matanya. Gestur tubuhnya. Mirip sekali. Entah mengapa, memikirkan gadis itu membuat hatinya menjadi tidak karuan.

"Ya... mungkin kau benar. Tapi, ingat apa yang dikatakan Tsunade-baachan? Katanya kita akan segera bertemu dengan Sakura!"

"Hn."

"Argh, dasar manusia dingin!"

"Hn."

Akhirnya perhatian Sasuke kembali kepada Profesor Dumbledore yang sedang berbicara.

"... Dengan kegembiraan luar biasa kuumumkan bahwa tahun ini di Hogwarts..."

BRAK!

Suara menggelegar terdengar, dari arah pintu Aula Besar.

Seorang laki-laki berdiri di sana, berdiri dengan tongkat panjang, mantel berpergian berwarna hitam, dan aura pekat. Seluruh penghuni Aula melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan heran, terkejut, dan takut.

Tok! Tok!

Suara kaki kayunya teredengar, menggaung ke seluruh ruangan. Pria itu berjalan menuju altar guru, tepatnya menuju Dumbledore.

Entah mengapa, Sakura dan para ninja Konoha merasakan aura hitam dari sosok itu. Aura berbahaya. Mengancam. Dan hal pertama yang terpikir olehnya adalah, 'Lari. Menjauh. Waspada terhadap orang itu'.

Sharingan Sasuke aktif. Byakugan Neji dan Hinata aktif. Mereka bertiga waspada. Akamaru mendekat kepada Kiba. Sementara yang lain meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

Cahaya menerangi wajah itu. Belum pernah Sakura melihat wajah yang seperti itu. Seperti bukan wajah manusia. Dingin. Lebih dari pada Sasuke. Wajah itu seperti diterpa oleh cuaca. Dipahat dari kayu oleh orang yang tidak tahu caranya memahat. Setiap senti wajahnya terdapat bekas luka. Mulutnya seperti torehan serong, dan sepotong besar hidungnya hilang. Tapi matanyalah yang paling mengerikan.

Satu matanya hitam, kecil, seperti manik-manik. Mata manusia normal. Tapi, sebelahnya lagi besar, bundar, dan berwarna biru elektrik terang. Mata itu tidak henti-hentinya bergerak, tak berkedip, hanya melihat dan berputar.

Pria itu berjalan menuju Dumbledore dan mengulurkan tangannya. Mereka saling berbicara dan lalu Dumbledore mengangguk. Pria itu lalu duduk di kursi di sebelah kanan Dumbledore.

"Lho, bukannya itu Mad-Eye Moody?" Sakura mendengar Ron berbisik kepada Harry.

"Mungkin? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya!" balas Harry pelan.

"Bukannya ayahmu membantunya tadi pagi, Ron?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya," gumam Ron. "Apa yang sedang ia lakukan disini?"

"Mana ku tahu?"

Tapi, pertanyaan Hermione, dan juga hampir seluruh murid di sini, terjawab saat Dumbledore memecah keheningan dengan berkata, "Aku perkenalkan guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam kalian yang baru, Profesor Moody!"

Biasanya, akan ada tepuk tangan meriah dari para guru dan murid. Tapi, yang bertepuk tangan hanya Dumbledore dan Hadgrid. Yang lain memanang Moody yang ajaib sambil terpana dan tercengang.

Terdengar bisik-bisik di seluruh penjuru. Akhirnya Dumbledore berdeham untuk mengambil alih perhatian.

"Seperti yang akan kusampaikan, yang tadi sempai terinterupsi," Dumbledore mulai bersuara, "Tahun ini dengan bangga akan kuumumkan Hogwarts sebagai tuan rumah dari turnamen yang sudah lebih dari seratus tahun ini tidak terselenggara. Dengan gembira kuumumkan bahwa Hogwarts, selama tahun ini, akan menjadi tuan rumah dari Turnamen Triwizard."

"Anda BERGURAU!" Fred berseru keras.

Dan ketegangan yang memenuhi aula sejak Moody tiba mencair. Banyak anak yang tertawa, bahkan Dumbledore pun terkekeh senang.

"Aku tidak bergurau, Mr. Weasley," katanya, "Walau selama liburan musim panas ini aku memang sering mendengar lelucon seru. Tapi, ini serius. Maka dari itu, Hogwarts akan kedatangan tamu dua sekolah, Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang. Masing-masing dari sekolah, yaitu dari Hogwarts, Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang akan mengirimkan satu perwakilan yang telah dipilih oleh piala api untuk mengikuti pertandingan ini. Turnamen ini pertama kali diselenggarakan sekitar tujuh ratus tahun yang lalu. Tapi, karena banyaknya angak kematian membuat turnamen ini dihentikan."

"Angka kematian?"pekik Hermione kaget, sementara Sakura hanya memutar matanya.

"Jelas, Mione! Karena turnamen ini menguji keberanian, kepintaran dan kelihaian dalam sihir, maka pastinya tantangan bagi para peserta setidaknya bernyali!"

"Ta-" perkataan Hermione terhenti saat didengarnya Dumbledore berkata lagi.

"Dan delegasi dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang akan datang pada bulan Oktober dan tinggal bersama kita hampir sepanjang tahun. Aku mengharapkan kalian semua berlaku sopan terhadap tamu dan bersikap sportif dan mendukung kepada siapapun juara Hogwarts yang terpilih nantinya. Nah, sekarang sudah malam. Dan kalian perlu beristirahat untuk mengisi kepala kalian esok. Waktunya tidur!"

Suara yang terdengar adalah sunyi, lalu terdengar kursi yang digeser dan celoteh riang. Sakura merapat kearah Harry. Mereka berjalan paling belakang, walau sebenarnya Sakura enggan. Karena, beberapa meter di belakang mereka, berdiri Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura sebisa mungkin bersikap netral dengan mengikuti percakapan si kembar dan saudara-saudaranya.

"Apa kau ada ide bagaimana kita bisa ikut?" tanya Fred.

George mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin sedikit Ramuan Penua bisa berhasil, Fred..."

"Tapi ini Dumbledore yang memantau siapapun yang mendaftar, George! Apa kau bisa mengecohnya?" sembur Ron.

"Ya, tapi bukan dia kan yang memutuskan?" balas Fred galak. "Yang menentukan adalah juri yang adil! Siapapun itu, pastinya bukan Dumbledore!"

"Hem.. sepertinya seru. Pasti tahun ini tidak akan membosankan," gumam Sakura.

"Bosan, tahu! Karena tidak ada Quidditch!" balas Harry.

"Memang kau saja yang bosan? Setidaknya aku juga pemain, bro!"

"Ck, terserah."

"Dasar kau ini!"

"Heh, kalian! Ternyata kembar bukan berarti kompak ya. Berhenti berdebat atau kita akan terhambat di tangga ini!" Hermione menengahi pertengkaran yang berlanjut di tangga.

"Hmph!"

'Bahkan suaranya mirip... mirip sekali.. apa itu kau, Sakura?' Sasuke yang mendengar pembicaraan itu tertegun melihat cara pandang, suara, dan gestur tubuh gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Heh, Rose, apa kau berniat untuk ikut, hu?" tanya Fred usil, merangkul Sakura dari samping.

"Heh, mana mungkin? Maaf saja, tahun ini aku ingin hidup tenang!"

"Kau menyindirku?" Harry merasa tersindir disini.

"Makanya, kalau punya hidup tuh ya, dibuat santai!" sembur Sakura.

"Biar! Kau sendiri, entah menghilang ke mana. Bikin orang cemas, tahu!"

"RAHASIA!"

"Grr.. dasar menyebalkan!"

"Biar!"

"Heh, duo Potter, berhenti berdebat di sini! Kalian berdua itu ingin masuk tidak sih?" seru Ron menengahi pertengkaran antara kedua Potter itu.

"Huh!"

"Kata kunci?" terdengarn suara si Nyonya Gemuk bosan. Dari tadi, sebelum para gerombolan Gryffindor itu sampai, ia bahkan sudah mendengar suara pertengkaran dari dua orang. "Kalian berdua ini ya, bisa tidak kalau sampai di sini tidak usah bertengkar? Bikin menghambat tahu!" protes si lukisan yang menggantung di depan pintu asrama Gryffindor itu.

"Biar!" duo Potter itu menjawab bersamaan.

"Ckckck, dilihat dari manapun kalian memang kembar ya." Decak Ron, setengah kagum setengah heran.

"Kata kunci?" tanya si Nyonya Gemuk tidak sabaran.

"Balderdash." Tiba-tiba George berjalan ke depan. "Prefect di bawah memberitahuku kata kuncinya."

Lukisan itu mengayun, menampilkan ruang rekreasi yang setengah penuh.

Mereka masuk, disusul Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kau mau langsung tidur, sis?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, mungkin ingin bermain dulu. Sudah lama tidak kesini sih!"

"Jangan-jangan kau lupa lagi dimana kamarmu! Sering kabur sih!" seru Fred mengejek.

"Biar!"

"Ehm." Naruto berdehem untuk mengambil alih perhatian.

"Perhatian untuk semua, kami akan mengatakan beberapa hal penting selama kami menjadi penjaga kalian." Kata Naruto saat perhatian tertuju pada mereka berdua.

Sakura mengambil tempat di bawah sofa, di bawah kaki Ginny yang sedang duduk di atas sofa. Harry mengikuti.

"Peraturannya standar sih. Jangan melanggar peraturan sekolah. Lalu, apa lagi teme?" Naruto beralih menuju partnernya yang hanya berdiri diam.

"Siapa yang teme, dobe?"

"Gyahaha.. ampun teme, mukanya jangan merah gitu dong! Ehm.. oke. Selanjutnya, jangan mengusik kami. Jangan mencari keributan. Sekian."

Mereka semua mengangguk, lalu beranjak pergi. Sementara Sakura masih bertahan di tempatnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, sis?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya... ingin menyurati'nya'."

Harry paham siapa 'nya' yang disebut adiknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan wali mereka, Sirius?

"Tapi, 'dia' bilang bahwa kita hanya bisa menyuratinya kalau ia menyurati kita duluan."

"Huh, menyebalkan."

"Ya sudah, mau naik sis?"

"No thanks. Wish to stay here a little while, maybe."

Harry mengangguk. Lalu mengeluarkan tiga benda dari kantongnya. Sekotak coklat, sebuah kotak pipih dan kotak bundar. Lalu melemparkannya kepada Sakura yang menangkapnya dengan sigap. Maklum, latihan seorang Chaser.

"Apa ini?"

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu. Happy 14th B'day, sis."

Sakura tersenyum. "Thanks, bro."

Harry lalu menaiki tangga dan menghilang ke dalam kamar. Sementara Sakura masih bertahan di tempatnya. Perlahan, ia membuka hadiah-hadiah itu.

"Cokelat kodok! Wah, banyak sekali! Ini sih, untuk sebulan!" pekik Sakura senang saat membuka bungkusan pertama. Lalu, diraihnya bunkusan kedua. Sebuah kalung dengan inisial namanya!

"Wah, bagus sekali! Thanks big bro!" Sakura langsung memakainya di lehernya, tapi mengalami masalah.

"Butuh bantuan?" sebuah suara ceria terdengar. Suara yang dikenalinya. Suara Naruto!

"Ya, boleh. Tolong?"

Sementara Naruto memakaikan kalung, jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Apa Naruto langsung mengenalinya?

"Nah, sudah! Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

Sakura menjawab parau, "Rose. Rose Lily Potter."

Naruto berdecak kagum. "Wah, nama yang bagus! Perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto! Panggil saja Naruto!"

"Hehe.. salam kenal ya, um.. Naruto."

"Salam kenal!"

Lalu, Sakura membuka kotak terakhir sementara Naruto mengawasi. Sasuke? Ia sudah duduk di sofa di atas Sakura, sementara Ginny sudah beranjak.

"Wah! Bagus sekali!" ternyata sepasang sarung tangan Chaser! "Thanks big bro! Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkannya, tahun ini tidak ada Quidditch. Huh, sayang sekali..."

Naruto mendengar gumaman itu. "Apa itu Quidditch? Hei, boleh kami berteman denganmu?"

"Kami?"

"Ya! Aku dan si teme ini! Oke, maksudku Sasuke. Heh, jangan pakai sharingan itu, teme!"

"Hn."

"Perkenalkan, namanya Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Salam kenal."

"Ya, jadi boleh tidak kami berteman denganmu?" Naruto menjulurkan tangannya.

Dalam hati, Sakura bimbang. Apa ia harus menerima uluran tangan itu? Apa nanti jati dirinya akan ketahuan? Tapi, aneh juga kan kalau misalnya ia tidak menyambut uluran tangan itu?

Akhirnya, dengan ragu, Sakura menerima jabatan tangan itu.

'Dobe. Bisa juga kau ber-akting. Kau hanya mau mengecek kan apa dia Sakura? Memang sih mereka berdua mirip sekali. Tapi... apa mungkin?' batin Sasuke. Tapi, jangan disangkal sebelum dibuktikan, bukan?

Sakura berdiri sambil membawa barang-barangnya. "Thanks ya. Dan, aku tidur dulu ya. Besok sudah mulai belajar."

Naruto tersenyum ceria. "Oke, sampai besok!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, lalu melesat ke atas. Meninggalkan kedua ninja di ruang rekreasi.

_"Bagaimana menurutmu, teme?"_

_"Hm... mirip sekali. Tapi, apa kau yakin?"_

_"Yah, masih bisa dibuktikan, bukan?"_

_"Ya..."_

Dan tahun itu baru saja akan dimulai...

XOXOXOXOXO

TBC

XOXOXOXOXO

Akhirnya! RAIN update!

Hehehe.. maaf yaa kalau lama, soalnya internet di rumah Natsu lagi mati! Ini juga baru saja hiatus karena mau bikin SasuNaru buat FBSN sama baru aja UTS aka ulangan tengah semester! Hehehe..

Terus, kemungkinan Destiny sama Two Worlds update, masih... gimana gitu, hehehe...

Maaf yaa kalau ada miss typo! Hehehe...

REVIEW please!


	5. Rahasia?

_"Bagaimana menurutmu, teme?"_

_"Hm... mirip sekali. Tapi, apa kau yakin?"_

_"Yah, masih bisa dibuktikan, bukan?"_

_"Ya..."_

.

_Disclaimer : All Harry Potter's chara is belong to Mrs. Joe, and all Naruto chara is belong to Mr. Kishimoto._

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Friendship/Romance (genre bisa berubah seiring cerita)_

_Pair : SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen, NaruHina, KibaLuna (I know, suprising! ) and a little bit DraRose aka DraSaku. Maybe HarCho and KruMione, and RWHG too~_

_Summary : Sakura merasa dirinya berada di paling bawah, merasa terlemah, dan tidak dihargai. Lalu, keputusannya mengubah hidupnya._

_**p.s : disini, Sasuke tidak pergi kepada Orochimaru**_

_Data Umur :_

_Harry Potter dan seangkatan : 14 tahun_

_Naruto dkk : 15 tahun_

_Khusus untuk Sakura: 14 tahun_

_Kakashi : Sekitar pertengahan 20-an_

_Dan yang lain mengikuti_

_Keterangan:_

_"blablabla" : Berbicara_

_'blablabla' : dalam hati _

_"blablabla" __: berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang._

_WARNING : OOC, AR, Miss Typo? Crack Pair –walau aku percaya tidak ada yang namanya Crack Pair-_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

_But..._

_ENJOY!_

_._

_**Chapter 4 –**__** Rahasia?**_

_Badai sudah reda saat Sakura terbangun keesokan harinya. Tapi langit masih gelap dan tidak bersahabat. __Dengan tanpa suara, ia berganti pakaian menuju seragamnya hari itu, dan mengikat rambutnya yang sekarang sudah lebih panjang lagi. Mengehela nafas, ia lalu bergegas turun dan mendapati ruang rekreasi masih kosong. _

_"Apa memang hanya perasaanku atau hari ini masih terlalu pagi ya?" gumam Sakura. Mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli, ia lalu mendorong lukisan alias pintu masuk dan berjalan menelusuri koridor lantai tiga itu._

_Ketika __mendapati Aula Besar masih kosong, Sakura menyerah. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk berjalan-jalan menuju lapangan Quidditch dan bermain sejenak di sana. _

_Jangan kira, karena Sakura sibuk dengan dunia ninjanya maka pendidikan sihirnya akan terbengkalai. Tidak, ia bahkan mungkin lebih siap menghadapi Voldemort daripada kakaknya. Karena __ia mempelajari pelajaran mereka selama tahun empat ini dalam dua minggu. Itu berarti, bahkan sebelum tahun ajaran dimulai, ia sudah bisa dibilang lulus ujian akhir. Keberuntungan mungkin, atau yang bisa dikatakan Harry, bahwa Sakura merupakan 'jiplakan' atau kopian dari ibu mereka, Lily. Sedangkan Harry dari James. Tapi tetap saja sifat Lily banyak menurun pada Harry, sedangkan hal James yang menurun pada Sakura rupanya sikap pantang menyerahnya. Pantang menyerah mendapatkan Sasuke begitu, hahaha._

_"Accio sapu," dengan satu lambaian malas dari tongkatnya, Sakura memanggil sapunya. Beberapa detik kemudian, sapu itu sudah melayang di dekatnya, dan ia meraihnya. Lalu menjejakkan kakinya dan terbang menembus hawa pagi._

_"Aaah, kangennya!" seru Sakura dari atas, tersenyum girang. Lalu ia melakukan beberapa gerakan memutar, mengelilingi lapangan itu dua kali, dan merasakan sensai bermain Quidditch yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Saat ia __selesai __mencoba gerakan 'Wronski Feint'__ dan ebatnya lagi berhasil terbang dengan selamat__, tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya. _

_"Hey, Rose!" _

_Deg! Sakura kenal suara itu!_

_Perlahan, Sakura menurunkan k__etinggian sapunya dan mendekati orang yang memanggilnya itu. Sosok ninja dengan penutup wajah, berambut abu-abu (yang selalu dikatakannya perak) dan pakaian Jouninnya. _

_"Ya..?" tanya Sakura lambat-lambat._

_"__Kenapa kau ada di sini?" suara tajam terdengar._

_Sakura menelan ludahnya. Ia harus mengelak. 'Ayo, pikir!'_

_"Maksud anda? Ini tempat saya." jawabnya pelan._

_"Jangan berpura-pura lagi Rose... atau Sakura."_

_DEG!_

_"A-apa?"_

_"Sakura. Kau dengar kan perkataanku tadi?"_

_Glek! Sakura menelan ludah. Habis sudah rencananya!_

_"Apa maksud anda? Aku tidak kenal yang namanya Sakura." Sakura masih tetap bersikukuh. Oh tidak, sifat dari ayahnya kambuh!_

_"Kau tahu maksudku, Sakura. Tak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi. Selihai apapun kau menyembunyikan chakramu, tetap saja akan terlihat olehku!" kata Kakashi tenang, tapi tajam._

_Sakura menundukan wajahnya, malu karena ketahuan._

_"Jadi, kenapa?"_

_"Kenapa apa maksud sensei?"__ tanpa sadar __Sakur__a berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang._

_"Kenapa kau pergi dari kami?"_

_Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Ada sebuah kekeras kepalaan di matanya. __"Karena ini tempatku. Duniaku. Dan sensei pasti tahu kenapa."_

_Kakashi menggeleng. __"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengerti karena kau tidak memberitahukan kami. Kenapa kau pergi tanpa bilang-bilang?"_

_Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup. __"Ka-karena..."_

_"Apa karena perkataanku waktu itu?"_

_Sakura menggeleng keras. __"Tidak! Bahkan pada saat itu aku mendapat firasat, bahwa nii-san dalam bahaya. Voldemort akan kembali. Dan nii-san dalam bahaya, begitu pula aku. Kami berdua yang diincarnya. Tapi Harry yang diutamakan. Dia-lah anak sang ramalan, walau aku pun disebut. Ta-tapi, aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan terus kembali ke Konoha, karena..."_

_"Karena ini duniamu yang sesungguhnya." __Kakashi menyambung perkataan Sakura, sementara lawan bicaranya mengangguk pelan._

_"Ya. Aku tidak tahu. Aku bingung."_

_Kakashi mengangguk mengerti, lalu menepuk kepala muridnya itu. "Ya, semua tergantung kepadamu sih. Tapi, Konoha dan Tim 7 selalu terbuka untukmu."_

_Sakura tersenyum, walau matanya berkaca-kaca. "Ya, terima kasih sensei."_

_"Hn."_

_"Sensei, boleh aku meminta tolong? Tolong rahasiakan ini dari yang lain karena-"_

_"Karena kau masih belum siap." Kakashi memotong perkataan Sakura. "Oke, aku mengerti. Tapi cepat atau lambat kau harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada mereka. Terutama Naruto dan Sasuke."_

_"Ya..."_

_"Nah, sepertinya sudah waktunya makan pagi. Pergilah."_

_Sakura mengangguk, lalu menggumamkan mantra pengusir untuk sapunya. Sedetik, ada pandangan aneh dari gurunya tapi Sakura menghiraukan. _

_"Ah, dan Sakura."_

_Sakura berbalik saat ia sudah melangkah mendengar gurunya memanggil namanya. _

_"Kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja."_

_"Un!"_

_Dan dengan cepat Sakura pergi ke Aula Besar menemui kakaknya dan kedua sahabatnya. _

_"Rossy, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Harry saat Sakura baru duduk di seberangnya. _

_"Main Quidditch sebentar."_

_Harry melirik kearah Sakura dengan tidak percaya. "Dimana sapumu?"_

_Sakura mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh, mengabaikan. Dan dengan kesal Harry menjitak Sakura. _

_"Auch! Kakak!"_

_"Makanya, jadi adek jangan nyebelin dong!"_

_"Adek-adek apaan? Adek beda lima menit doang tau!"_

_"Hn."_

_Entah mengapa mendengar jawaban dari Harry, Sakura teringat dengan Sasuke. Dan jawaban dari percakapan Sasuke dengan Sakura selalu berakhir 'Hn'._

_"Hey, semua."_

_"Nick!"_

_Nick si Kepala-Nyaris-Putus baru saja terbang kearah mereka. _

_"Hai Harry, Ron, Hermione. Dan, Rose! Sudah lama ya?"_

_Sakura mendengus. "Yah... lama. Baru saja kemarin bertemu."_

_"Ya, ya. Untungnya sarapan berjalan dengan baik ya."_

_"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hermione heran. _

_"Yah, tadi ada sedikit keributan. Biasa, Peeves mengacau di dapur. Panci dan wajah berterbangan, dan lantai yang banjir sup. Peri-peri rumah di sana panik. Untungnya Baron Berdarah datang dan mengendailkan Peeves."_

_Hermione terdesak. "Uhuk! Tadi apa?"_

_"Baron berdarah? Peeves?"_

_"Bukan! Peri rumah! Ada peri rumah di Hogwarts?"_

_Nick memandang Hermione heran. "Ya, tentu saja! Jumlahnya paling banyak dibandingkan di tempat manapun di Inggris, kukira. Lebih dari seratus."_

_"Aku belum pernah melihat mereka satupun!"_

_"Yah, mereka kan tidak pernah meninggalkan dapur di siang hari." Kata Nick. "Mereka muncul di malam hari untuk bersih-bersih, memeriksa perapian, dan macam-macam lagi. Kalian kan memang diharapkan tidak melihat mereka. Tanda peri rumah yang baik itu adalah kalau kalian tidak tahu mereka ada?"_

_"Apa? Di __sini? Ta-tapi, mereka __dibayar__ bukan? Mereka dapat __libur, __kan? Dan-dan cuti sakit, dan pensiun, dan lain-lain?"_

_Nick tertawa melihat reaksi Hermione__. "Maksudmu? Mereka tidak membutuhkan semua itu! Bahkan peri-rumah tidak menginginkannya."_

_Hermione mendorong piringnya, wajahnya terlihat aneh. "Perbudakan..."_

_"Hu?" tanya Ron dengan mulut penuh. _

_"Perbudakan! Dengan cara inilah makanan ini dibuat! Perbudakan!"_

_Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hermy, di dunia ini, makhluk diciptakan dengan berbagai sebab. Apa kau tahu cara peri rumah hidup? Mereka bekerja! Dan apabila mereka tidak bekerja maka sihir mereka akan pudar!"_

_Hermione tetap bersikukuh membalas, "Tapi, tetap saja mereka juga membutuhkan hak-hak mereka!"_

_"Tapi mereka menolak! Karena mereka tidak membutuhkan hal itu!"_

_"Mereka tidak membutuhkan hal itu karena otak mereka telah dicuci!"_

_"Bukan! Tapi, karena mereka telah mendapat kebutuhan mereka sendiri! Tanpa bekerja, mereka bahkan tidak bisa menyebut diri mereka sendiri peri-rumah!"_

_"Ta-tapi..."_

_"Dan bahkan kalau kau menolak memakan makanan buatan peri-rumah, itu berarti kau tidak menghargai pekerjaan mereka!"_

_Hermione tertegun mendengar balasan dari Sakura. Dengan perlahan, ia memakan kembali sarapannya._

_"Psst... Harry." Bisik Ron kepada Harry nyaris tanpa suara._

_"Ya?" balas Harry sama pelannya._

_"Ternyata satu-satunya orang yang bisa menandingi Hermione dalam berdebat dan membuatnya terdiam itu Rose, ya?"_

_"Yah... sepertinya begitu."_

_"Lain kali aku minta ajarkan ah!"_

_"Aku dengar itu!" suara tajam dari Hermione membuat Ron berhenti berbisik, sementara duo Potter menahan tawanya. _

_"Ah, pagi semua!" suara ceria terdengar dari belakang Sakura. Kaget, Sakura berbalik dan mendapati rekan satu timnya berdiri di belakangnya, diikuti si pantat ayam #dichidori Sasuke_

_"Ah, pagi!" balas Harry ceria._

_"Um... pagi..." jawab Sakura pelan, gugup._

_"Jadi, apa jadual kalian hari ini?" tepat setelah Naruto menanyakan hal itu, Profesor McGonagall datang dan membagikan jadual._

_"Hem... hari ini boleh juga, di luar sepanjang hari..." gumam Ron sambil memandang kertas jadualnya. "Herbologi dengan Hufflepuff... lalu Pemeliharaan Satwa Liar... brengseik, masih dengan Slytherin!"_

_"Dan juga dua jam Ramalan sore ini!" keluh Harry. Ia teringat akan guru mereka, Profesor Trelawney yang selalu meramalkan kematiannya setiap pelajaran. _

_"Makanya, kayak aku dong! Sejak awal milih Arithmancy!" kata Sakura tersenyum puas._

_"Hm... dasar sombong."_

_"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Rose?" Naruto beralih menuju sosok di depannya, yang sekali lagi, mengingatkannya akan Sakura._

_"Hem... sama. Cuma sore bukan Ramalan, tapi Arithmancy." _

_"Oh ya? Hem... baiklah kalau begitu, __Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!__" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto membentuk segel tangan dan membuat Bunshinnya. _

_"Waah!" seru Harry, Ron dan Hermione kaget, sementara raut wajah Sakura tidak terbaca._

_"Kok bisa?" tanya Ron heran._

_"Kami ninja." Jawab Naruto seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang paling jelas di dunia. "Banyak hal yang tidak terpikirkan oleh kalian, penyihir. Dan juga banyak hal yang tidak terpikirkan oleh kami, para ninja, dari kalian, para penyihir."_

_"Hem..."_

_"Jadi, kau menghikuti kelas satu, kau kelas dua, kau kelas tiga, teme kelas empat, kau kelas lima, kau kelas enam, dan aku kelas tujuh!" kata Naruto memperintahkan kepada lima bunshinnya._

_"Hn. Memangnya kau bosnya, usuratonkachi?" kata Sasuke tajam._

_"Jangan panggil aku usuratonkachi, pantat ayam!" balas Naruto. Sakura hampir tertawa mendengarnya, tapi untungnya ia masih bisa menahan diri. _

_"Berisik, bodoh."_

_"Brengsek!"_

_"Dobe."_

_"Teme!"_

_"Rambut kuning."_

_"Pantat ayam!"_

_"Kau menyebutkan itu dua kali, bodoh."_

_"Jangan panggil aku bodoh, teme!"_

_"Be-"_

_"Bisa tolong diam?" suara datar Sakura terdengar. Dan, __deja vu __untuk Sasuke dan Naruto, yang langsung menghentikan pertengkaran. Kata itu juga diucapkan Sakura di latihan terakhir mereka!_

_"Ehem... oke. Baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti, teme!" seru Naruto dan berlari menuju anak kelas tujuh, sementara bunshin-bunshin lainnya menyebar. _

_"Hn." Akhirnya Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sakura, yang sementara itu gugupnya bukan main, memilih tenang dan membicarakan Quidditch._

_"Heh, Harry."_

_"Hn?"_

_"Kau tahu, tadi pagi aku mencoba gerakan 'Wronski Feint'."_

_"Oh, ha- APA?" Harry langsung berteriak kaget, sementara Ron membelalakan matanya. Hermione sih, memutar bola matanya. _

_"Kau? Mencoba itu? Ada yang terluka? Mana yang terluka! Perlihatkan!" seru Harry cemas._

_Sakura tertawa geli, menikmati raut panik di wajah kakaknya. Harry, yang sekarang merasa dipermainkan, menjitak adiknya. _

_"Ouch! Apa-apaan sih, kak?" seru Sakura kesakitan._

_'Bahkan suara keluhannya pun sama. Apa itu kau, Sakura?' batin Sasuke miris dalam hati, walau diluar ia bertampang dingin._

_"Kau sendiri, berbohong!"_

_Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Siapa bilang aku berbohong? Aku-benar-benar-melakukan-gerakan-itu!" kata Sakura geram dengan penekanan di setiap kata._

_"Kau bohong!" seru Harry keras. _

_"Mau bukti? Nanti akan kutunjukan!" balas Sakura tidak kalah kerasnya._

_"Yah, terserah lah." Akhirnya Harry menyerah. Mungkin, adiknya itu tidak berbohong?_

_"Heh, kalian berdua, kalau masih akan melakukan pertengkaran kakak-adik, silahkan. Tapi, kami duluan ke rumah kaca ya! Sampai nanti!" Ron berseru sambil melangkah bersama Hermione bersiap keluar._

_"Ya, sebentar!" Harry berseru lalu bangkit, diikuti Sakura. Sasuke berjalan di belakang mereka berempat. _

_Pikiran Harry berkelana. Kemana Hedwig? Kenapa belum tiba juga? Apa ada hambatan di perjalanan? Atau Sirius tidak menerima suratnya?_

_Tapi pikiran Harry berhenti saat mereka tiba di Rumah Kaca nomor tiga, yang sebagian sudah terisi dengan beberapa anak Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor._

_Dan untuk sementara pikiran Harry teralih dari masalah Sirius, karena saat pelajaran Herbologi itu ia benar-benar harus fokus mengeluarkan nanah Bubotuber. Karena, kalau terkena kulit efeknya akan macam-macam dan aneh-aneh. _

_"Yap, Madam Pomfrey akan senang sekarang." Kata Profesor Sprout saat ia menutup botol terakhir dengan gabus. "Ini obat yang sangat mujarab unjut jerawat yang paling bandel. Anak-anak tak lagi perlu cari cara nekat untuk menghilangkan jerawat."_

_"Seperti si Eloise Midgen," bisik Hannah Abbot, anak Hufflepuff. Walah perkataannya merupakan bisikan, tetap saja terdengar di rumah kaca itu. _

_"Anak bodoh," Profesor Sprout menggelengkan kepalanya, "Untung Madam Pomfrey berhasil menempelkan kembali hidungnya."_

_Sementara itu, disudut Sasuke berjengit. 'Menempelkan hidung? Apa bisa? Sihir memang ada-ada saja,' batinnya sambil membayangkan adegan itu ngeri._

_Bel terdengar ke penjuru sekolah, keras. Pelajaran Herbologi berakhir sampai situ, dan kedua asrama itu berpisah. Hufflepuff menaiki tangga batu untuk ikut Transfigurasi, diikuti Shikamaru yang kebetulan mengikuti mereka. Sementara Sasuke mengikuti anak-anak Gryffindor menuruni padang rumput landai menuju pondok kecil Hadgrid di tepi Hutan Terlarang._

_Sekali lagi, Harry harus menghadapi pelajaran yang merepotkan. Pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib kali ini mempelajari tentang makhluk kecil yang seperti lobster cacat, tanpa kulit, pucak menjijikkan dan berlendir, dengan kaki-kaki mencuat di tempat-tempat ganjil, dan tak tampak ada kepalanya. _

_"Jadi, hari ini kita akan mempelajari tentang Skrewt Ujung-Meletup!" ujar Hadgrid bangga._

_Beberapa anak mengeluh, termasuk Sakura. Bahkan, walaupun ia telah menemukan berbagai macam makhluk menjijikkan (ingat ujian Chuunin!), tapi tetap saja, sebagai seorang gadis, ia merasa jijik. _

_"Tadi nanah, sekarang ini," keluh Seamus. _

_"Oke, hari ini kita akan mempelajari hal tentang makanan mereka. Karena aku belum pernah mempunyai Skrewt sebelumnya, maka kita akan mencoba memberi makan mereka dengan beberapa makanan berbeda hari ini, yaitu telur semut dan hati kodok, potongan-potongan ular rumput- coba saja dulu sedikit-sedikit."_

_Dan keluhan terdengar dari segala penjuru. _

_Akhirnya mereka memberanikan diri mengambil salah satu dari ketiga pilihan makanan itu, dan berjalan menuju kotak dimana ada sekitar seratus Skrewt. _

_Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, beberapa seruan kesakitan terdengar dari banyak arah._

_"Ouch! Ujungnya meledak!"_

_"Argh! Aku tertusuk!"_

_Dan pada akhir pelajaran, mereka semua memutuskan untuk segera membersihkan diri dan makan siang yang banyak._

_Saat makan siang, anehnya Hermione makan cepat sekali. Membuat yang lain heran._

_"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Ron ketika Hermione sudah selesai makan dan berdiri._

_"Mau ke perpustakaan."_

_"Astaga, Hermione, ini bahkan hari pertama tahun ajaran baru! Kita belum ada PR!"_

_Hermione mengabaikan hal itu, dan berlari menjauh sambil melambai. _

_"Dasar dia ini. Kutu buku sejati." Desah Ron, membuat Sakura mendelik kepadanya._

_"Tahun depan kita OWL tahu!" hardiknya._

_Ron hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, tapi kita setidaknya masih punya dua tahun sebelum ujian itu berlangsung."_

_Sakura mengangkat bahu dan mendengus. _

_Saat bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran sore mulai, Harry dan Ron pergi ke Menara Utara sementara Sakura memasuki kelas Arithmancy. _

_Dan, sesuai dengan perkiraan Harry, sekali lagi Profesor Trelawney meramalkan kematiannya. Dan lagi, mereka diberi PR untuk menganalisis detail tentang bagaimana pergerakan planet-planet bulan depan akan mempengaruhi diri mereka, dengan acuan ke peta pribadi masing-masing. Dan harus dikumpulkan hari Senin!_

_Saat bel terakhir berbunyi, Harry mendesah kecil. "Hari ini benar-benar hari pertama yang merepotkan..."_

_ "Dasar kelelawar tua," umpat Ron getir ketika mereka bergabung dengan anak-anak menuruni tangga dan kembali ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam. "Perlu waktu sepanjang akhir minggu..."_

_"Kalian dikasih PR?" tanya Sakura cerah, saat ia dan Hermione kembali dari kelas Arithmancy. "Profesor Vector tidak memberi kami PR sama sekali!"_

_"Yah, hidup Profesor Vector," gumam Ron kesal._

_Mereka baru saja tiba di Aula Depan saat didengarnya ada seseorang yang meneriakan nama keluarga Ron._

_"Weasley!"_

_Mereka berempat berbalik, dan mendapati Draco berdiri di belakang mereka. Tak jauh dari Sakura, ada Sasuke dan Naruto. Draco mengerling sedikit kepada Sakura, dan menyeringai kecil. Sakura membalas hal itu, yang untungnya tidak terlihat oleh kakak dan sahabatnya._

_"Apa?" tanya Ron datar._

_"Ayahmu masuk koran!" Draco melambaikan __Daily Prophet, __sementara Ron menyambar koran itu dan membaca salah satu judulnya. _

_"__**Kesalahan Lagi Di Kementrian Sihir...**__" trio Gryffindor itu membaca berita sementara Sakura menoleh kearah Draco sambil menggelengkan kepala, gusar. Draco hanya membalas sambil menyeringai._

_"...dia __melibatkan Kementrian dalam urusan yang konyol dan memalukan ini__..." Ron selesai membaca dan mendongkak kearah Draco yang menyeringai. _

_"Lihat? Bahkan ia salah menuliskan nama ayahmu!" ejek Draco, tidak melihat isyarat dari Sakura yang merasakan aura Profesor Moody di dekat mereka. _

_"Dan ada fotonya! Lihat ini! Apa ini benar ibumu, Weasley?" Draco kembali mengejek, membuat Ron mendidih karena marah._

_"Minggat sana, Malfoy," kata Harry. "Ayo, Ron..."_

_"Dan kau, Potter, kau berada di rumah itu –kalau bisa disebut rumah- selam musim panas kan? Jadi, coba bilang, apa benar ibunya seperti ini?" _

_"Draco..." Sakura bergumam memperingatkan._

_"Kau..." balas Harry tenang, "Apa kau lihat ibumu, Malfoy? Ekspresi wajahnya, seperti ada kotoran di bawah hidungnya? Apa ia selalu seperti itu atau hanya kalau kau sedang bersamanya?"_

_Draco membeku, sementara Sakura membatin, 'dasar kakak bodoh!'_

_"Kau, jangan sekali-kali menghina ibuku..."_

_"Kalau begitu diam!"_

_Saat Harry berbalik, ia merasakan cahaya putih hampir menyerimpet wajahnya. Ketika ia berbalik akan menyerang dengan tongkat yang siap di tangannya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan dirinya membeku._

_Di hadapannya, Sakura sedang berdiri diantara Harry dan Draco, tongkatnya terancung membentuk perisai pelindung, sementara Harry dan Draco terkena mantra pembeku. Sasuke, yang kalah cepat dengan Sharingan yang sudah muncul di matanya dan mode-sannin Naruto, juga kedatangan Moody._

_"Kakak..." geram Sakura memandang Harry, "Draco..." geram Sakura lagi, sekarang memandang Draco, "Kalau kalian berjanji tidak akan saling serang, aku akan melepaskan kutukan kalian."_

_Walau tubuh mereka berdua membeku, Sakura tahu jawabannya 'Ya.'_

_Dengan cepat dan tanpa suara –non-verbal- Sakura mengangkat mantranya, membuat Harry dan Draco bisa bergerak lagi. Sasuke membuat matanya kembali normal, sementara Naruto kembali ke mode normalnya._

_"Bagus." Sakura tersenyum puas._

_"Apa maksudmu, Rose?" seru Draco tepat sebelum Harry memarahi adiknya._

_"Kupikir sudah cukup waktumu untuk bermain-main lagi. Kau juga sudah tahu bukan, Draco? Kepala sekolah sendiri yang memerintahkanku. Jadi, lebih baik sekarang kita berlima pergi ke kantornya sekarang." Membalas dengan datar, Sakura menarik Draco dan Harry dengan kedua tangannya, diikuti Ron dah Hermione._

_"He-hei, sis, jangan mencengkramku terlalu keras! Sakit!" seru Harry mencoba mengibaskan tangannya. Sakura mengendurkan pertahanannya. Ia lupa, saking kesalnya ia tidak bsia mengontrol emosinya dan membiarkan chakranya menjalari tangannya!_

_"Ups, maaf. Tapi, berjanji tidak akan kabur!" _

_"Kau pikir aku bisa kabur kalau tanganmu mencengkramku begini, hu?" balas Harry sinis._

_"Yayaya, terserah kau saja,"_

_"Apa kau yakin, Rose?" suara pelan Draco terdengar._

_Harry, yang untuk pertama kalinya marah saat musuhnya memanggil nama adiknya dengan nama depannya._

_"Kenapa kau me-"_

_"Ya. Lagi pula apa kau tidak capek?"_

_Draco tampak berfikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Ya sih, aku juga capek. Sepertinya lebih cepat lebih baik."_

_"Oke. Baiklah kalau begitu, Kerumunan kecoak." Sakura mengatakan kata sandi saat mereka sampai di Gargoyle pintu masuk ruang kepala sekolah. Gargoyle itu menyingkir, memberi tempat agar mereka bisa masuk._

_Dan dengan cepat Sakura menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju pintu kepala sekolah, tetap masih mencengkram pergelangan tangan kakaknya di kanan dan pergelangan tangan Draco di kiri. _

_Akhirnya, ketika ia sampai di depan pintu, ia berteriak, "Profesor Dumbledore! Aku membawa keduanya!"_

_Perlahan, pintu terbuka dan menampakan Profesor Dumbledore yang sedang duduk di belakang mejanya._

_"Masuklah, Rose." Katanya tenang. Sakura menurut dan lalu menarik kedua orang yang berada di cengramannya dan melepas mereka –tepatnya, melempar- ke kursi di depan meja Dumbledore. Mereka berdua berjengit keras._

_"Ouch, Rose, sakit!"_

_"Ups, sorry Drake, tapi sepertinya aku sedang tidak sabar." Kata Sakura acuh tak acuh._

_"Profesor, ada apa ini?" tanya Hermione saat ia dan Ron datang dan duduk di kursi di dalam ruangan itu. Sakura sendiri berdiri di dekat Fawkes dan memberinya salam._

_"Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kubicarakan."_

_Mendengar nada serius dari Dumbledore, Harry menjadi lebih fokus. _

_"Yang ingin kukatakan sebenarnya adalah... bahwa sebenarnya Draco tidak sejahat yang kalian pikirkan."_

_"Apa maksud anda?"_

_"Sebenarnya, keluarga Malfoy bukan pengikut Voldemort. Yah, sekarang. Memang dulu mereka berpihak pada Voldemort, tapi sebelum kejatuhan Voldemort keluarga Malfoy sudah berpaling dan membela kami. Mereka, sejak saat itu, merupakan agen ganda yang berpihak pada kami. Dan sepertinya tahun ini Draco berkata sudah tidak bisa berpura-pura menjalankan perannya sebagai peran antagonis-"_

_"APA?" teriakan kaget dari Harry, Ron, dan Hermione memotong perkataan Dumbledore selanjutnya._

_"Ya, ada masalah?" Draco mendengus kesal, sementara Sakura tersenyum._

_"Dan Rose sudah tahu akan hal ini?" Harry memandang adiknya dengan tidak percaya._

_"Yup!"_

_"Curang!"_

_"Tentu saja tidak! Aku kan menebaknya sendiri!"_

_"Bohong!"_

_"Dia benar, Potter. Rose sudah menebak identitas kami saat ia kelas dua." Kata Draco suram. Wajahnya memerah malu, malu karena identitasnya yang telah ia jaga rapi ketahuan oleh anak berumur dua belas tahun._

_"Di tempatku, aku sudah bisa mendeteksi orang yang jahat dan yang buruk, tahu," dengus Sakura._

_"Dan sepertinya Rose berhutang penjelasan lain kepada kalian," gumam Draco._

_"Apa?" tanya Hermione._

_Sakura memberikan __death glare __terbaiknya kepada Draco, membuat pemuda itu menggeleng gelisah. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."_

_"Ya, kalau begitu, sepertinya hanya itu saja. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!" Dumbledore mengakhiri percakapan._

_"Ya, baik. Profesor, aku pergi." Sakura melangkah duluan, meninggalkan yang lain._

_"Semoga sukses, Rose." Kata Dumbledore saat kelima sosok muridnya menghilang dari pandangan._

_._

_._

_**Asrama khusus para ninja, malam harinya.**_

_"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Naruto saat malam itu mereka ber-sembilan berkumpul di ruang rekreasi menara mereka. _

_"Ya, sepertinya." Gumam Tenten, yang duduk di atas karpet bersama Kiba, Akamaru, Shino dan Hinata. Sedangkan Naruto duduk di lengan sofa tunggal yang diduduki Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru dan Ino duduk di sofa panjang di dekat perapian._

_"Oke, silahkan mulai laporannya." Pimpin Neji._

_"Hem... dari asrama Gryffindor. Yang sepertinya paling menonjol dalam pelajaran adalah Rose Potter dan Hermione Granger. Dan tidak ada masalah. Dilihat dari keadaan anak-anaknya, mereka merupakan anak-anak aktif dan juga pemberani. Tapi juga sering mendapat masalah dari asrama Slytherin." Lapor Naruto._

_"Hn."_

_"Lalu, asrama Ravenclaw. Mereka adalah tipe orang yang senang belajar dan menambah ilmu untuk apa saja. Tempat untuk para jenius. Tidak ada masalah apa-apa." Lapor Neji._

_"Asrama Hufflepuff. Untungnya tidak terlalu merepotkan, dan juga mereka gampang diatur. Solidaritasnya bagus. Hoam..." Shikamaru berkata tanpa semangat._

_"Iih, Shika! Pemalas banget sih?" sikut Ino, membuat Shikamaru mengaduh._

_"Auch! Apaan sih Ino?"_

_"Ehem! Kepada orang yang sedang pacaran silahkan meninggalkan ruangan," Tenten melerai perang adu mulut yang akan terjadi diantara sepasang kekasih itu. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa tetap bersama walau sering sekali bertengkar. Tapi yah, namanya juga jodoh, hihihi._

_Blush! Kedua wajah Shikamaru dan Ino memerah, lalu saling memalingkan muka._

_"Lalu terakhir, Slytherin." Kiba memulai berbicara, lalu memandang Hinata. _

_"E-eh... menurutku, para Slytherin itu merupakan anak-anak yang... erm... apa ya? Gimana ya? Seperti, pencari masalah? Ta-tapi mereka tidak menggunakan sihir seperti Gryffindor, tapi me-mereka menggunakan akal untuk memenca-capai tujuan." Kata Hinata menjawab dengan gugup._

_"Yah, sepertinya itu saja. Kalian sepertinya sudah mengetahui karakteristik penghuni asrama. Waktu kita disini sepertinya masih lama..." gumam Shikamaru. "Ada pertanyaan?"_

_Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan. Apa tidak apa-apa mereka membicarakan hal tentang kecurigaan mereka terhadap Rose?_

_"Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Uchiha." Kata Neji._

_"Hn. Kalian tahu kan Sakura menghilang?"_

_Dengan cepat aura di ruang itu berubah. Sahabat-sahabat Sakura yaitu Ino, Hinata dan Tenten tersenyum sedih. Dan ruangan menjadi hening._

_"Diantara anak asrama Gryffindor, kelas empat, kami –maksudku si teme dengan sharingannya- menemukan chakra yang setipe dengan Sakura. Mirip sekali," Naruto menerawang mengingat betapa miripnya sosok Rose dengan Sakura._

_"Maksudmu?" Ino berkata kaget sambil mengangkat mukanya._

_"Maksudku adalah, apa mungkin dia itu Sakura? Ini terdengar aneh, memang. Tapi, gerakannya, postur tubuhnya, karakteristiknya, sangat mirip dengan Sakura. Bahkan tawa dan nada bicaranya. Dan caranya menghentikan adu mulutku dengan teme. Dan juga matanya dan rambutnya. Semuanya mirip!" Naruto menjabarkan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya._

_"Be-benarkah itu, Sasuke-kun? A-anak itu mi-mirip Sakura?" tanya Hinata senang._

_"Hn. Masih kemungkinan, tapi aku dan dobe akan menyelidikinya lebih lanjut." Sasuke menjawab datar. _

_"Baguslah..."_

_"Hn."_

_"Lalu, menurutmu apa yang perlu kita lakukan lagi?" Kiba bertanya sambil menatap Shikamaru._

_"Hoam... sebulan lagi delegasi dari dua sekolah tamu akan datang. Sepertinya setelah itu akan bertambah. Sepertinya yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mengawasi mereka saja. Jangan membuat pertengkaran, mengerti? Dan juga, jangan melakukan hal yang merepotkan atau nanti aku yang akan kena, oke? Dan sekarang, kalian bisa bubar." Shikamaru memberikan instruksinya lalu berdiri, mengecup pelan pipi Ino._

_"Met malam." _

_Lalu dengan cepat ia berlari menuju kamarnya._

_"Ehem... mari."_

_Satu per satu, mereka beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka. Naruto membentuk bunshin dahulu lalu memerintahkan mereka untuk mengawasi keadaan kastil. _

_"Met tidur semua," gumam para gadis sebelum naik menuju kamar mereka._

_"Hm..."_

_Lalu mereka tidur, bersiap menghadapi misi mereka yang akan datang. Hari ini baru awal. Masih ada setahun lagi untuk mereka lalui..._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

_TBC_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

_Gimana? Panjang gak? Percaya gak, ini tuh chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku buat! #bangga_

_Maaf yaa... kalo misalnya setelah ini akan lama Updatenya, mau nyelesain yang MS dulu, hehehe XP_

_Maaf banget yaaa!_

_Oke, tanpa banyak bicara:_

_REVIEW please!_


End file.
